iHunt
by SilverDragonRanger09
Summary: The squeal to my Smash hit iGangster. A year after the events at the end of iGangster Sam and Carly live the fast paced life of professional Bounty Hunters and Bail bondsman. Rated M for violence femslash sex and language enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: What up CAM fans SDR is Back with the much awaited sequel of the smash hit iGangster. But before I go into the basics of this story I would like to address an author by the name of turtle goes rawr. This guy seems to take joy in bashing my stories saying stuff: "The iCarly's don't curse," and "LEARN TO SPELL IDIOT." Well on behalf of myself and my loyal, loyal SDR fans FUCK YOU! I usually don't bash other authors because I don't want people doing it to me but yeah you hate my work and me so much but yet read my stories. You're just jealous cause your boring little fics only get two or three reviews while most of mine get like thirty to 60. Maybe if you were original and did something cool people would read your work. You're just a writer I'm an artist ok better yet you're just a protester I'm a movement even better I'm a dragon you're a turtle dragons not only eat turtles. We burn them so crawl back into your little shell and scurry off cause you can hate all want but you're wasting your time. Now onto the story this takes place a year after the end of iGangster. And will chronicle the adventures of Carly and Sam as Bounty Hunters so lets get it.**

**Disclaimer: Now given the smutty violant stuff I write do you really think it iCarly would be on Nick if I owned it.**

Sam and Carly walked arm and arm into the briefing room of their business Dragon Bail Bonds. Where the others waited for them. Sam was dressed in a pair of black cargo pants black Timberland boots a black and white baseball style three quarter inch sleeved shirt. With her hair in clips hanging out the back of black bandanna with white dragons on it. Carly was dressed much the same way except where Sam wore a her shirt Carly wore a black Affliction tank top and she wore her hair in a single braided ponytail at the back of her head.

"Ok people who are we going after today?" Carly asked walking over to her dry earse board that she used to display mug shots.

"Guy's name is Mark Mack race Caucasian age twenty three height six foot four weight two twenty," David said twirling one of his dreads.

"What'd he get booked for?" Carly ask as she wrote down the information.

"Assault, possession of fire arms and possession of an illegal substance with intent to distribute," David said.

"Who's the cosigner for this nub," Sam said growing impatient as she always did before a hunt.

"Easy Sammie we'll be done soon," Frankie said as she sipped her coffee.

"Davie cosigner?" Carly said bringing everyone back to order.

"Cosigner is the girlfriend Alice Woods stay over on the side of the beach by the marina," David said.

"That's gonna be a drive," KP said, " supposed to storm today."

"Well last questions who wrote the bond on this guy," Carly asked.

"Red," David said referring to KP by one of her many nicknames.

"Well Katie you're knocking on the door with this one," Sam said. "Hey Princess you got the warrant," she said to her twin sister.

"Right here ready to go when you are Sammie," Melanie said placing the warrant inside a manila folder.

"Alright guys lets get dressed and mount up," Carly said.

With that everyone goin into the field sat about putting on the rest of their. They all basically wore what police wore on a daily basis. Bullet proof vest a nylon belt containing handcuffs pepper spray a clip of rubber bullets and a flashlight. Each belt had holsters for a handgun with the exception of David who preferred to use shoulder holsters because they looked cooler. They all wore fingerless gloves on their hands and their badges around their neck the only person not wearing a vest or gun was KP who was to knock on the door in an attempt to lure the fugitive out.

"Such a shame to load a beautiful thing like this with rubber," David said loading his silver 50 cal desert eagle.

"I know but you know the rules big cuz bounty hunters can't carry lethal rounds in this state," Carly said helping Sam secure her vest.

"Yeah suck it up Dab we need to get this job done," Sam said helping Carly like wise secure her vest.

Carly then looked into the icy blue eyes that she loved so much. Eyes that were the window to a soul that still had a light and mischief that two years in prison couldn't break. "So are you gonna take it easy out there mama," she asked smiling down at the slightly shorter girl.

"Nope are you cupcake?" Sam asked smiling back at Carly.

"Not a chance," Carly said before capturing Sam's lips with hers.

Forty five minutes later Carly and the others found themselves rolling down a stretch of houses. Carly, Sam and KP in their black Chevy Suburban and David and Frankie in David's modified black Ford F250 pickup truck.

"Monny-boo Baby-Doll you read us," Sam said checking the frequency on her police style walkie talkie

"_Roger that cuzo we read you loud and clear_," David said.

"Ok we're coming up on the house right around the corner you see the problem we do," Carly asked cutting in on the conversation .

"_Yep this jerk is too close_ _to the water we may lose him if he runs,"_ Frankie said into her radio. "_Not to mention that wall we can't really see around_," Frankie said as the cars pulled to a stop a few feet away from the house.

"Ok what's the plan girls?" KP asked as they got out of the cars .

"Its simple," Sam said adjusting her sunglasses. "KP you go up knock on the door try to find out if he's in there then if he is bring him out," Sam said taking command of the situation. "Dave and I will go over the wall and go round back. Carly you and Baby Doll stay out front incase he comes this way and keep the streets clear," she continued.

"Alright lets go," Carly said as they went into position.

"Need a boost Sammie?," David asked his cousin before watching her back up a few steps and make a running leap over the wall. "Guess not," he said before mimicking the same action.

"Be a little louder next time huh," Sam said as she and David crept around the house.

"Sorry I'm bigger than you I make more noise when I jump over stuff," David said.

"_Davie, Sam he's coming out the back door move it !_" came KP's voice through the radio prompting David and Sam to draw their guns and run to the back of the house as quick as possible.

"FREZE MARK!," Sam yelled seeing their target trying get over the wall and pointing her gun at him.

Paniced and deprete not to go to jail Mark did the only thing he could think of to get away. "Sick'em Monster!" he said calling his near two hundred pound pit bull.

"Oh Shit!... Ah get off! Get off!" David said as the dog tackled him. "I said get off!," he yelled punching the dog in the face and knocking him out.

"Dab you ok?" Sam asked.

"Yeah go get him!," David said grabbing his arm where the dog had bitten him.

"_Cupcake, Baby Doll I'm getting close to you do you see him!," _Sam's voice came through Carly's radio.

"Yeah Mama we're right behind him." Carly said as she and Frankie ran after him. "Stop running motherfucker! You're not getting away!," she yelled as he ran closer to the pier.

"You don't think he's gonna," Frankie said just before Mark dived off the pier into water below.

"Here hold this!," Carly said snapping off her belt and radio.

"Carls!," Frankie yelled as Carly dived into the water after Mark.

"Frankie, cupcake," Sam said breathlessly as she and David caught up to her.

Frankie simply held up Carly's utility belt and said, " Gone fishing." "Poppie your arm ," she said seeing the blood seeping from David's wound.

"Just a scratch," David said honestly. "Right now we need to worry bout Carls."

Sam looked over the pier watching the ocean in silent prayer that Carly would be ok. For all purposes Carly was her wife. Their union wasn't legal but it was a union of their heart and that's all that mattered. And right now much like with any hunt they went on when and Carly decided to take a spontaneous risk. Her heart clamed instantly when she Carly an their fugitive surface from the water, and Carly drug him to the beach.

"Their she is come on," Sam said taking off towards the shore line.

"Right behind you boss girl," Frankie said.

"Carly you alright," David asked as they came upon Carly patting Mark down for weapons and drugs.

"Yeah just a little wet and not in the good way," she said breathlessly as she finished. "He's clean cuff him.,"

"Gladly," David said pulling out his handcuffs. "You know I should kick your ass for what that damn did but where you're going you'll get one. Come on!."

As David and Frankie walked the fugitive back the vehicles Sam stared at Carly with incredulous look on her face. "What's the look for Mama we caught the bad guy."

"You could've killed yourself jumping off that damn pier," Sam said.

Carly smiled and moved close to Sam and wrapped her hand around Sam's waist and pulled her into a deep open mouth kiss. Making her tongue dance with Sam's. She then very skillfully and smoothly snaked her hand into the front of Sam's pants and inside her girl boxers. She then pushed two fingers teasingly just inside of the damp folds of Sam's sex.

"Umm I'm not the only one who's soaked am I mama," Carly said in a seductive voice. Teasingly rotating her fingers just inside Sam's sex.

"Umm Cupcake….. I'm trying to be mad at you," Sam murmured as she felt Carly's thumb lightly brush her clit.

"You're not mad you like doing dangerous stuff just as much as I do," Carly said seductively. "And you get just as turned on by it as I do."

Sam knew Carly was right. The thrill of being on the hunt filled Sam with a rush of adrenaline that rocked her all the way to the deepest pit of her sex. She always found her self moist after a hunt and the more danger involved the more she felt aroused as did Carly.

"People may see what you're doing to me Cupcake," Sam said her knees becoming like jelly under Carly's touch.

"Never stopped us before," Carly purred.

Sam seeing only no way of protest grabbed the back of Carly's head and forced her tongue into her mouth not breaking the kiss until air became necessary and Carly freed her hand from Sam's pants.

"After we drop this guy at the jail I'm gonna fuck you till you can't walk for month," Sam snarled.

"Umm looking forward to it," Carly said with a smile. And the two began to walk back up to the pier.

**A/N: Well folks that the end of the first chapter. What did you think I hope you liked it. And if the little Turtle is reading this bring on the hate punk bring on the hate. Also all my fans if you haven't already I encourage you to friend me on Facebook under the name Armon Brown just look for the guy with the star cut into his hair. But please tell me you're from in your request. Also please leave a review because reviews are love peace and blessings SDR out **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey CAM fans its me Mr. SDR back with the thrilling second chapter of iHunt now this chapter takes place like a month and a half after the first one and won't be an action chapter but introduce two new characters well one is a recurring character in form of my friend Mel and the other will be a new full time character so lets get going**

**

* * *

**

Carly woke up as she did almost every morning naked wrapped in the tattooed arms of her lover turned common law wife Sam Puckett. She starred at the ring on Sam's finger and the matching on her own, and reflected the commitment ceremony. It was a beautiful affair that took place a month after Sam's release from jail and David had flown Spencer out for the occasion. But still even thought their marriage was not legal they were married in their hearts where it counted most. Deciding it was time for them to start their day Carly rolled over and captured Sam's lips and began kissing her.

Sam feeling the delightful pressure of Carly's lips opened her mouth and invited the brunette's tongue in and pulled her on top of her. The two continued kissing for several minutes until air became a need evidence by the burning in their lungs.

"Morning cupcake," Sam said brushing the hair from Carly's face.

"Morning beautiful," Carly said pecking Sam's lips before staring down in to her blue eyes and smiling. "Come on lets get ready for work," she said rolling off of Sam.

"Ugh I don't wanna," Sam said in a childish wine.

Carly mock pouted and got up from the bed and smiled at her wife's wines and got up from the bed. "Well I'm gonna take a shower feel free to join me," she said as she padded off to the bathroom.

Carly turned on the shower and let the water get to the appropriate temperature. Then stepped inside letting the warm stream bead off her skin. As she let the water soak her hair she felt a hand on her shoulder. Before she could react she found herself pressed against the wall of the shower with Sam's lips fused to hers in a deep kiss. She then felt the slightly shorter girl pinch her nipples in the way that she liked making her moan into Sam's mouth.

"Oh mama like," Sam said as she shifted her attack to Carly's neck and continued to fondle Carly's breast. Sam continued kissing down Carly's neck until she reached her collar bone.

"Oh Sammi ," Carly moaned as she felt Sam's lips suck and nibble her collar bone.

Carly shook as Sam moved along her collar bone to the tops of her perky breast. She then let out an audible gasp and slammed a hand onto the shower as Sam's mouth closed around her hard pink nipple.

"Ah shit!," Carly hissed feeling feeling Carly bite and pull the hardened pink bud.

"You like that baby," Sam whispered as she licked across the valley between her breast before giving the other mound the same treatment. Sam then kissed down her body alternating between kisses and bites making Carly arch forward. Once on her knees and eye level with Carly's pubic mound she ran her tongue through the barley there strip of light brown pubic hair. She then placed Carly's thigh on her shoulder and dove into the lush pink folds of Carly's sex.

"Oh shit!... goddamn!," Carly moaned white knuckling the tile as Sam's tongue wormed its way into her pussy . Carly wanting to give Sam more access slung her other leg onto Sam's other shoulder and let the water and passion wash over her. "Ugh Yesss eat my pussy baby… eat it!... AIEEE!," she shirked when Sam drug her teeth across her clit.

Sam for her part could only moan into Carly's pussy as she licked at the sweet cream that flowed from her. Wanting to pleasure Carly to the maximum of her ability moved one of her thumbs to the crack of Carly's butt and pressed it against her hidden hole and rubbed it in a circle.

"Oh put it in baby finger my ass!," Carly moaned as she humped her sex against Sam's face. "Ohh yesss!," she cried as Sam began moving her thumb in and out of her back door "Oh FUCK MY ASS!," Carly bellowed as Sam switched to using her middle and fore fingers. "Uh huh right there I'm so close baby!," she panted

"Cum for me baby," Sam panted before diving back into the sweetness of Carly's pussy.

Carly rapidly beat her fist against the wall and gritted her teeth knowing she could hold off her climax no longer. "AHHH SAMMM!," she screamed her climax over took her.

Sam continued her oral assault for the next thirty minutes carrying Carly from one orgasm to the next. Until Carly let out one final deafening scream of passion. Carly put her feet down shaking partly from her many orgasms and from the now freezing cold water. Sam stood and captured the shaking girl's lips .

"We should start every morning like this cupcake," Sam said placing kisses on Carly's cheeks.

"Funny I thought we did," Carly said.

Thirty minutes later Carly and Sam walked down stairs into the kitchen taking in the smell of David preparing grits bacon and eggs. "Little cuz," David said over his shoulder as he scrambled the second batch of eggs a and stirred the pot of cheese grits.

"You two look happy," Melanie said in a cheery tone as she pored her glass of orange juice.

"Yeah boss girls you two seem to be extra happy this morning," Frankie said as she ate her grits.

"Just ready for some of Dave's cooking is all Baby Doll," Sam said getting a plate from the cabinet.

"Well judging by that fucking ice shower I just took, you and Carls had enough to eat this morning," Katie said as she entered the room.

Don't be mad because you haven't been getting laid KP," Carly said as Sam brought her a plate just as the door leading out to the deck opened

"Hey people," said the average height light skinned African American girl with hair pulled back in a ponytail dressed in a polo and cargo shorts with a back pack slung over her shoulder.

"Hey Mel-Mel want some breakfast ," David said as he sat at the table with his food.

Melissa Bridges was a teenage girl who lived up the beach from Carly Sam and the others. Sam David and Carly liked her because her temper and implosive nature reminded them of Sam. Melissa liked hanging around the former gang members because they let her be herself.

"Sure thing D-man," Melissa said already fixing her plate at the stove.

"Melissa don't you have school today?," Carly asked taking a bite of eggs.

"Nope suspended," Melissa said eating a slab of bacon.

"Suspended why?," Katie asked.

"Got into a fight pass the orange juice," Melissa said.

"You know Mel violence never solves anything," Melanie said passing the girl the orange juice making everyone else at the table look at her.

"Uh yes it does," Sam said to her twin.

"Jeeze princess how is that I only your cousin by marriage and I'm more of a Puckett than you," David said.

"Anyway Mel this suspension business what did we tell you about school," Carly said.

"That everyone here has at least GED or a diploma and that if I want to work for you guys this summer I have to get good grade," Melissa sighed.

"Right now does your mom know you're suspended," Frankie asked.

"Nope," Melissa said. "That's why I was wondering if I can hang here during the day for the next three days."

"Its cool," Sam said glancing at her cell phone "Well time to head to work. Mel don't touch any of my beer or my jerky," she said wiping her mouth and heading out the door.

"I won't," Melissa said as she continued.

"Hey and if you have one of your little girlfriends do try to keep it off the couch," David said as walk out of the door.

"No promises," Melissa said as the crew of bounty hunters and their assistant walked out the door.

"89, 90, 91, 92 come on Dave its only two seventy five, 93," Sam said as she spotted her cousin as he lifted weights in the work out room in the back of the office. "94, 95, 96, 97 ,98 ,99 ,100 ok cuzo lets go over to the heavy bag."

"Jesus Sammi can I get some water first and besides the wives are using it," David drinking from his water bottle.

Sam looked over to the punching and saw Carly dressed in her purple sports bra and short black spandex shorts punching bag while Frankie who was wearing an identical outfit except in yellow and black held it for her. Sam's eyes focused on the way the sweat dripped off her lover's body and the way the shorts that in typical Carly fashion were a little shorter than her size road up and gave a small peek of the under curves of her rear end.

"Sam!," David barked snapping Sam out of her trance.

"Sorry Mon what," Sam said tearing her eyes away from Carly's figure.

"I was just saying I hate non jump days," David said loud enough for all others in the room to her him.

"I feel you papi I mean its like everyone just decided to go to court this week," Frankie said.

"Hey look on the bright side guys its Friday somebody's bound to get arrested," Carly said.

"True," David said just before Katie screamed from the front of the office.

"Hey Puckett some chick out her wants to talk to you," Katie said.

"Who?" Sam yelled back wondering who the young woman was

"I don't know but she's hot," Katie yelled.

"Hot chick huh?," Carly said walking over to her wife. "You don't have a piece of ass on the side do you?,"

"Now you know I only fuck other girls if we both do it cupcake," Sam said kissing Carly. "Be right back," she said as she walked into the other room.

A few moments after Sam disappeared through the door way the distinct sound of bodies colliding with furniture. Followed by grunts and Melanie calling for them making them run into the main office. Once there they saw Sam on the ground wrestling what appeared to be a deeply tan Asian girl with bleach blonde hair that stopped just at the tops of her shoulders wearing a pair of ripped skinny jeans and a wife beater. Carly was about to step in and break it up when Sam and the other girl started to laugh.

"Get up her girl," the girl said pulling Sam up with her as she stood and hugging her, "You still hit like a bitch Puckett."

"Look whose talking," Sam said

"Uh somebody want to tell us what's going on," Carly said with a confused look on her face.

"Yeah who is this chick Sammi," Frankie said looking just as confused.

"Guys I'd like you to meet inmate number 98J217 aka my girl and cellmate Miko Jones," Sam said introducing the girl

"Nice to meet you Carly," Miko said walking over and to Carly. "Sam's told me a lot about you," she said shaking Carly's hand before her eyes drifted over to a still shirtless David and "Hello tall black and sexy you must be Sam's cousin Dave."

"That's right my little… Asian temptation?," David said trying to figure out the young woman's ethnicity.

"Well actually its African ,Indian, Korean, and Portuguese. So I'm pretty much a mutt ," Miko said with a hungry smile.

"A sexy mutt at that I can say that one mix to another," Frankie said bringing up her African American and Brazilin parentage.

"So Miko what brings you here girl," Sam said motioning for her to sit on the near by couch.

"Well obviously my bid is done and nobody in Seattle is hiring ex-cons and my old job got me jail in the first place I decided to take you up on your offer on a job," Miko said.

Carly wanting to know what the reason the young woman was incarcerated asked, "So why'd your job get you arrested?"

"Well lets just say credit card numbers cell phones lap tops among other things have away of ending up in my possession and being sold," Miko said.

"Oh so you're a thief," Katie said "Well you'll fit in fine."

"Yeah and you can move into the spare room or mine and David's you want ," Frankie said in seductive voice .

Miko smiled at the girl leering at her cleavage and found it flattering arousing. She had never had a threesome but the fact that she had been without sex for three years she found the offer from the attractive couple a little more than appetizing.

"You know if I didn't know Frankie if I didn't know any better I'd say you were flirting with me," Miko said

"Oh you must not know better cause we are," Frankie said with a smile.

"Sam told me about you two but I haven't laid in three years I wouldn't want to hurt you two," Miko said.

"Oh no we may hurt you sweetie ," David said.

"Light bulb we need to go out tonight to celebrate Miko being her," Melanie said in her usual cherry tone "and I know just the place club Boca ," she said in a giddy voice making her twin sister scuff at her.

"Boca with the techno and the Jersey Shore rejects no thanks," Sam said in her dumb idea Melanie tone

"Yeah Mel its Miko's first night ever in the south and she looks like a hip hop So I say we hit the Twilight," Carly said with a smile.

"Hell yeah Carls and it's the last Friday of the month that means its Caribbean shake down night," Frankie said agreeing with Carly.

"Dance hall and reggae music and half naked women winding and grinding I'm in," Katie said

"That sounds cool and all guys but I don't really have any club clothes," Miko said.

"Don't worry bout it Miko we'll knock off right now go home go through your bag and Frankie will see what she can hook up," Sam said.

"Cool lets go," Miko said getting up and walking to the door with the others.

"Sam baby can I talk to you for a moment," Carly said stopping Sam as she walked out. "Sam you and Miko didn't?"

"Fuck no cupcake while I was in hell I was faithful to you sweetness," Sam said tipping up to kiss the burnette's forehead making Carly smile.

"Too bad she looks like a fuck," Carly said sarcastically before leaving.

Hours later everyone was waiting to leave the house for the club more specifically Carly Frankie Miko and Melanie. David who was dressed in his green Jamaican flag t-shirt black shorts with the Jamaican flag on the back pockets and a pair of Jamaican flag mid top Nikes looked at himself in the mirror by the stairs. "Hey ya'll lets get it!," he yelled up the stairs.

"Give us a minute papi," Frankie yelled back from upstairs

"Hurry up girl I want to snag something to play with if Miko backs out maybe to join in," David said.

"Hey Babydoll are you ok with your boyfriend being a whore," Yelled Katie who was wearing purple spaghetti strap top that showed her belly button and pair of tight jean shorts that showed her purple thong over the waistband.

"Red my cousin is not a whore," said Sam who was dressed in a tight yellow Paco Chicano "razor" tank top and semi tight green plaid capree pants that stopped just passed her knees and pair of sunglasses. "Whores paid Mon's a slut," she said jokingly.

"And damn a good one too," David said laughing just as Frankie came down stairs.

"That you are Papi," Frankie said. "So Davie how do I look?"

David and the others took in Frankie's outfit if it could called that. True to her exhibitionist nature she was dressed simply in a Brazilin flag bikini that was a size and half too small under a black see through beach tunic with long sleeves and a v-cut that went down to her belly button white high heeled sandals white hoop earrings . Her hair was done in stylish pig tails that left a bang to the right side of her head and were dressed up with green and white ribbon braided into them.

"Damn baby dressed like that I might do you right here on the couch," David said putting his arm around her waist.

"Wouldn't be the first time baby," Frankie said kissing him.

"You know doll you keep dressing like that Carly and I may need to borrow you," Sam said playfully smacking Frankie on her butt.

"Wouldn't be the first time mama," Carly said as she descended the steps dressed in a red and white bikini top extra short dark blue cut offs and red high heels with her hair in wet curls covered by a black Ed hardy trucker cap cocked to the side.

"Looking good cupcake," Sam said kissing her "wife". "So where's Miko ?"

"Right here Puckett," Miko said. She was dressed in a pink a black Paco Chicano Racer back tank dress that stopped mid thigh and hugged her curves and black sandals all of which she borrowed from Frankie. Her bleach blonde locks were parted flat ironed with the ends curled under. "So how do I look?"

"Damn," came a unanimous thought from everyone else in the room.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Miko said smiling. "So you guys ready?"

"Yeah we're just waiting on the "Princess" ," Sam said. "Come on Mel lets go!"

"Alright Samantha I'm ready," Melanie said hitting the landing on the bottom of the stairs.

"Wait kid you're wearing that?" Sam said taking in Melanie's yellow Crystal Rock graphic tee which had many colorful butterflies and plants and red skinny jeans and Converse Chuck Taylors. Her outfit rounded out by a red flower in the right of her hair.

"Yes why?," Melanie asked seeing nothing wrong with how she was dressed.

"You do realize we're going to a hip hop club right," David said tying a black bandanna cowboy style around his neck.

"Yeah so lets go," Melanie tossing Carly a white bandanna and walking out the door.

"Yeah lets go. Red did you hook the trailer up?" Sam asked tying a green bandanna around her neck the same way David had his as they all walked out the door.

"Hey guys what's with the bandannas and the trailer," Miko asked seeing the trailer attached to the black SUV in the driveway.

"We're taking the bikes" Carly said throwing her leg over her Suzuki GSX-R1000 which had a pink pearl base painted body with purple flames .

"Yeah the trailer is for the ride home," Sam said getting on her Kawasaki ninja that was painted pearl color that went from green to blue to purple depending on the light .

"Why,can't you just take the cars to the club," Miko asked as she watched David and Frankie get onto two Suzuki Hayabusas. Frankie's being a deep burgundy color with silver leaf flames and David's being black with silver dragon painted on the side.

"Where's the fun in that," Sam said starting her motorcycle.

The next day in the early afternoon Miko padded into the kitchen wearing a sleep shirt with her hair a mess her head throbbing. Through her half sleep filled eyes she saw Carly and Sam sitting on the same stool feeding each other breakfast. "Morning," she said in a groggy voice as she sat at the table.

"Morning Miko how you feeling," Carly said getting up to pour the other blonde a cup of coffee.

"Ugh hung over and sore your cousin and Frankie did things did things to my body that I'm sure are illegal," Miko said.

"You don't gotta tell us we saw you down ten shots of Neuvo and a half bottle of Grey Goose at the club," Sam said.

"Not to mention sometime during the night I remember you screaming "FUCK ME DADDY FUCK ME" then start rambling things in Korean," Carly said placing a cup of coffee in front of Miko.

"Sorry bout that," Miko said taking a sip of coffee.

"So Miko," Sam started, "me and Carls have been talking about your job with us. Before you freak the job is still yours but you have to know that you'll be an apprentice for awhile first and that being bounty hunter is dangerous."

"What we're saying is are you sure you want to do this," Carly said.

Miko took a gulp of her coffee looked at the couple and said, "When do I start."

"Well in that case welcome to the family," Sam said.

* * *

**A/N: Well fans that's it for chapter two. So what do you think of Miko. Hope you like her and remember reviews are love. Oh and before I go I have a new poll up on my profile that you all should look at and vote **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey People I'm back With another CAMtastic update and for all you Seddie fans I hope you're happy you got your sickening kiss last month. You all know Freddie and Sam are gay any way…. Let me stop (Takes a deep breath) ok I'm good now. Now this chapter Maybe split into two and maybe three parts and takes place two months after the last one and contains some friends from iGangster so enjoy.**

* * *

**The Search**

Carly Sam and the others sat in the planning room of their bail bonds office. Waiting for Melanie to return from a few other bondsmen offices with warrants. Aside from tracking their on clients that they also got warrants from other bounds men as well as law enforcement. These case were usually highly dangerous with equally high pay grade. Which only meant more of a thrill for Sam and Carly something they loved. They always got a rush from it and intense high of adrenaline that was almost orgasmic and they were anxious to get on the hunt.

"Ok guys I got the warrants guys," Melanie said in normal light hearted tone of voice.

"Jeeze princess what took you so long," Sam sniped at her twin as she passed out folders containing warrants.

"I got into a conversation with Robin the secretary at Genes she says there's this new lesbian bar opening north of the strip and invited me to come by," Melanie said continuing to pass out folders.

"You mean Stray Kats over by Taco Hut," said her cousin David.

"Anybody else see the humor in putting a lesbian bar by a taco place," Miko said thumbing through the file in her hand.

"No I'm more interested in the fact that cute gay Robin asked Mel out on a date," Frankie said.

"I know I've been trying to get my handcuffs on her since we met her," Katie said uncapping her water bottle.

"She didn't ask me for a date," Melanie said, "Even if she did I don't like girls like that," she continued.

"True aside from Dave's mom Mel's the only woman with the last name Puckett to not even try eating a girl out," Sam said.

"Mom never liked girls," Melanie said making David Carly and Sam laugh.

"Kid Aunt Pam was Bi," David said chuckling.

"No she wasn't," Melanie said.

"Dude!," Sam said at her twin's naivety. "You don't remember "aunt" Gail who lived with us and slept in the same room as mom even though we had a pull out bed."

"Yeah but that was because she back problems and the only reason was moaning was mom was messaging…. Oh," Melanie said when things started to click.

"Anyway," Carly said calling the meeting back to order. " What are we looking at?"

"Couple of easy ones cuz," David said, "four hundred five hundred dollar jumps tops,"

"Yeah Sammie we can snatch these guys up quick," Carly said.

"Yeah well …. Hold up," Sam said. "I got a big one," she said hold up a wanted poster and taking up the picture of a bald white man with a beard. "Cupcake give us the stats."

"Guys name is Vance Archer height six foot five weight 255 date of birth November seventh nineteen eighty two," Carly said.

"What's the charges Carls," Katie asked.

"Robbery, trafficking, theft, felony assault, felony B&E, felony gun charges and a domestic charge," Carly said. "With in three states that's including here Gene even tacked a note if we have to go to one of the other states he's wanted in just dump him there."

"What makes Gene think we'll go after him," Frankie asked.

"The bounty is just over a quarter million," Sam said.

David let out a long whistle and said, "What are we waiting for lets get on this guy."

"Alright," Sam said. "Baby what's the cosigners name," she asked Carly.

"Kayla Whitman relationship sister stay way on the other side of the beach near the swamps outside of town," Carly said.

"Any places he likes he likes to frequent," Miko asked.

"You'll love this one Dave ," Carly said. "Rebal throttle biker bar,"

"Shit!," David cursed.

"Why is that such a big deal ?," Miko asked wanting to know the reason for one of her occasional bed mate's out burst.

"Rebel throttle is a redneck biker bar most of the crowd is a bunch of anti gay racist neo nazi wannabes," David said "Which means I may have to bust some heads if we go there looking for this guy."

" Hopefully it won't come to that," Sam said. "Any scares or marks ?,"

"A Celtic cross on his right upper arm and a shamrock on his left wrist," Carly said.

"Alright lets go get suited up," Sam said dismissing the meeting and sending everyone to the locker room.

Once dressed in their routine gear with everyone wearing bullet proof vest and utility belts except Miko. Who was only wearing a belt that contained very potent pepper spray and a police style stun gun.

"Question when do I get a real gun," Miko asked putting on her sun glasses as she climbed into David's truck.

"When you pass the safety test thems the rules," Sam said as she walked over to her black Yukon.

"Ooo I like it when you get forceful mama," Carly wrapping her arms around the slightly shorter young woman and pulling her close.

"You do huh,?" Sam said smacking Carly firmly on the butt before giving her a searing tongue kiss.

"Lets go," Carly said hopping into the passenger seat of the SUV. "The faster we catch this guy the faster we can fuck."

"Don't have to tell me twice," Sam said walking around to the drivers side.

An hour later the black pick up and SUV moved along the back roads getting close to the South Carolina swamps . Carly Sam and Katie in the SUV David Frankie and Miko in the truck. As the two vehicles turned onto a dirt road. The passengers in both cars felt the bumps and herd the gravel crush under the tires as they drove.

"Yo Miko come in," Carly said talking into her walkie talkie.

"_Yeah Carls_," Miko said back.

"Are you afraid of gators," Carly said glancing over at Sam and smiling.

"_Not really_," Miko said nervous curiosity in her voice.

"Good cause if we have to run you may run into some," Sam said.

"_What?_," Miko said.

"Don't worry Harris you'll be fine," Sam said. "Anyway Davie the house should around the next curve."

"_Roger that little cousin_," David said .

The cars turned the curve and came to a stop in front of a slightly run down house with an over growth of grass. As the crew exited the vehicles the felt the hot muggy air come from the near by swamp. As well as the slight stench of swamp gas. As they glanced at the house they saw movement by one of the windows.

"Sam you see what I see," Carly asked knowingly already un holstering her gun .

"Yep Dave Miko take the front Baby Doll , KP each take a side.

"Right Sammie," David said hopping up the steps to the front porch. "Show time," he said knocking on the door.

"Dragon bail bond open up we know you're inside !," Miko yelled pulling out her stun gun. "Open the fucking door we know you're inside its to damn hot out here!," she said . "Yo Puckett me and Dave are going in everybody be ready," she said into her walkie talkie.

"_Copy that Miko Cupcake and I are ready at the back_,"

"_Ready on the left poppi ,_" Frankie said

"_Ready on the right,_" Katie said.

Miko pulled on the door knob and found it wouldn't budge. "A looks like the door's locked," she said.

"Don't worry I got the key," David said with a wink. He then proceeded to kick the open.

"Freeze Down on the ground now!," Miko yelled to the man and two women in the house.

One of the men tried to make a break towards the back but was greeted by Sam and Carly with there guns drawn.

"I wouldn't recommend that," Sam said .

"Yeah running is bad for your health. Now sit down!," Carly said pushing the guy on to the couch. "Yo Frankie KP come inside its all clear."

"Now to the important question is which one of you is Kayla?," Sam asked holstering her gun and motioning to Carly and the others to do the same.

"I'm Kayla bitch," said the petite woman with blonde and black hair.

"Ok next question where is your brother," Carly said in an even yet forceful tone.

"I don't know where Vance even if I did I wouldn't tell you!," Kayla spat.

"Look you don't got much of a choice," Sam said . "We can hall you in one for harboring the fugitive and being the cosigner on his bond."

"Hold up Sam," David said holding up a glass pipe with a hard crystal substance inside. " I thought I smelled ammonia ."

"Possession of meth well the hips just keep on coming for you Kayla," Carly said sarcastically. "Meth that's three months right Frankie?"

"Yep plus the time from harboring," Frankie said

"That's about a good two years," Sam said. "And Kayla me and Miko over there both did bids in the pen. Little thing like you with your habit, you'd be passed around to the hacks and the studs like a blunt at a Snoop Dogg concert now where is Vance?"

"I really don't know all he said is he was leaving town I don't know where," Kayla said, " But he's got friends in Kansas around Kansas City," she continued reluctantly.

"He got a credit card," Miko asked her.

"Yeah," Kayla said.

"Give it over," Miko said.

Kayla reached into her pocket and pulled out a thin plastic card and gave it to Miko. Miko then scanned the card and flipped it back to her. Then took out her phone and punched in a few numbers and put it back in her pocket.

"I got what we need lets get out," Miko said turning and walking towards the door.

Two hours later Miko sat at her lap top with David and Sam over her shoulder.

"You sure you can find this dude," David asked .

"If he's used this card in the last few days I'll find him ," Miko said scrolling down the screen.

"You got a hit on the plane tickets," Carly asked from her seat on the couch.

"Naw so far all I got is a porn site called ," Miko said.

"Well someone has a cosplay fetish," Frankie said.

"Cosplay?," Miko asked.

"Yeah you know people who like to dress up as comic book characters and stuff and you know fuck or just geek out," Frankie said.

"Really? Interesting," Miko said. "Anyway our fugitive did by a ticket to KC two days ago."

"So he has a three day fucking head start.," Sam said slamming her fist on the table.

"Relax little cousin don't forget we have some family in KC too," David said motioning Carly and Sam to the computer. "Excuse me Miko," he said turning on the web cam. He then logged on to skype and typed in the web cam address. After waiting a few minutes an excited brunette girl with grease smudges on her face and tank top popped up on the screen.

"CARLY SAM ! AHH!," Mandy said enthusiastically.

"Ahem I'm here too chick," David said.

"Sorry bout that Davie how's baby doll," Mandy asked.

"Yeah she's fine so is Kp look could you get your girlfriends," David said.

"Business huh? Give me a sec," Mandy said running away from the computer.

Mandy Hackbreth , Taylor Callaway and Cassie Winchester where all former members of Carly and Sam's old gang the 108th street Dragons. But more than that they were good friends to Carly and Sam. After the gang disbanded the trio made their way to Kansas City and opened a successful high performance auto shop. With freelance bounty hunting business on the side. While still allowing time for a few street races here and there. Sam and Carly had not seen the three of them in person since they and Carly had left Seattle but they kept in touch via email phone calls and the occasional video chat.

When Mandy returned with the other two girls they greeted Carly and Sam. And exchanged a few pleasantries then got down to the business of the web chat.

"So guys why the web chat," Taylor asked .

"Do you three still have your bounty hunting licenses," Sam asked.

"Yeah why," Cassie asked.

"Well we have this guy with a quarter mil on his head and he headed up your way," Carly said.

"And you want us to help you catch him," Mandy said.

"Yep ," Sam said taking a sip of her soda.

"Say no more the 108 rides again," Taylor said. "Just send us the info on the warrant and we'll get on it. Then after we get the guy we can party like old times," she continued.

"Sounds sweet we'll be out there in like two days," Carly said.

"Coolness! Oh and bring Melanie with you," Taylor said with a devilish smirk.

"Melanie?," Sam said. "Why? dude she's so dull and goodie goodie," she said be lilting her twins overly moral code. "She makes me sick."

"Just bring her I'm sure we can dirty her up," Taylor said winking at Sam. "Oh and Dave bring some of that special stuff of yours we had at Sam's going away party."

"No problem," David said.

"Great see you soon," Taylor said ending the chat.

"Alright people get your bags packed its road trip time," Sam said.

* * *

**A/N: Well Cam fans that's it. Hoped you liked it. If you did review and tune in next time same SDR time same SDR place later. Oh new poll on my page concerning my pending Victorious fic so vote peace talk to you later **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: What up Cam fans I'm back with another exciting chapter of iHunt now this chapter picks up right after the last and has the continued reunion between Carly and Sam and a few friends. So lets get going.**

* * *

**The Search part 2**

Mandy and Taylor stood anxiously at the gate each holding an aluminum container of barbequed ribs. They were waiting on the arrival of their friends and former fellow gang members from South Carolina. They had agreed to help them on a bounty. Mainly to see their friends and get a shot at Sam's twin sister Melanie. They had never met the other Puckett girl in person but they knew she was identical to Sam in everyway looks wise but the tattoos on Sam's arms. But either way that meant Melanie was just as sexy. The duo and their girlfriend Cassie had thought fondly over the years about the orgy they had had with Carly ,Sam and David's girlfriend Frankie before Sam went to prison. And hoped for a repeat on this trip. Except with both Puckett twins.

"Are sure this is the right gate baby?," Mandy asked trying to look around the surprisingly crowed terminal.

"Baby I checked this is the only flight coming in from South Carolina," Taylor said. "You know sweetie if I didn't know any better I'd say you were anxious to get into somebodies pants."

"Can you blame me I mean you remember how good Carly and Sam are in bed," Mandy said her mind drifting back to the night of Sam's going away party.

"How could I forget," Taylor said unconsciously licking her lips, "Damn they tasted good."

"Really better than Mandy or Cass," A voice from behind them said.

"Not better just dif… CARLY!," Taylor said turning to see the ivory skinned brunette behind them "Its so good to see Carls," she said as she and Mandy each wrapped a free arm around her in a hug.

"Hey I'm here too," Sam said standing off to the side holding her and Carly's carry on bags.

"SAM!," They said in unison releasing Carly and pulling Sam into a hug.

"Sam we missed you," Mandy said hugging her friend. David gave her look that said he meant what he said.

"MAYLOR!," Frankie said as she and Katie ran up to the two girls.

"KP Babydoll how are you!," Taylor asked?

"We're great just glad the family's here." Mandy said

"I missed you guys too…..are those ribs?" Sam said noticing the aluminum containers in each of the girl's hands.

"Yeah we got them for you," Taylor said as she released Sam.

"Gimme!" Sam said snatching the trays of ribs. " Eight hours no food must eight!," she said tearing into the barbequed meat.

"You know as much as I stitched you two up the least you could bring me someone to eat," David said hugging both young women.

"Great to see you Davie," Taylor said kissing him on the cheek

"Yeah but didn't mean something to eat?," Mandy said. David then gave her look as they broke the embrace that let her know he meant exactly what he said.

"MAYLOR!," Frankie yelled as she and Katie ran up too greet their friends.

"KP, Baby Doll how are you?" Taylor asked.

"I'm great but where's Cass," Katie asked wondering where the third girl in the three person relationship.

"She's getting the file straight on our guy Archer," Mandy said.

"Good les leg work for us," Carly said as she stood watching Sam eat ribs.

"So are you going to introduce us or are we supposed to just stand here," Miko said as she and Melanie stood watching the interaction between the group of friends.

"Oh, right," Sam said swallowing the hunk of meat in her mouth. "This blonde chocolate beauty is my former cell mate and current business associate Miko Harris," she said introducing the bleach blonde black and Korean young woman .

Mandy and Taylor scanned Miko up and down. Taking inventory of the way her jeans hugged her hips and the way her shirt hugged her c-cup breast. And exchanged a look that said _she's gonna get it_

"And this is me if I was a dorky princess who went to boarding school," Sam said introducing Melanie.

"Hi Melanie nice too meet you and you two Miko," Taylor said as she and Mandy shook the hands of both young women.

"Nice to meet you guys too," Miko said.

"Yeah Carly , Sam and the guys told us a lot about you," Melanie said in her normal polite tone.

"Umm," Mandy said letting a flirty moan escape her lips. "But they didn't tell us anything about you," she said a flirtatious tone to her voice.

"Hey stop flirting and lets go I gotta get some food since somebody didn't bring ribs for everybody," David said

"Yeah Dab is right lets get our bags and head over to your place I'm tired," Carly said with a bit of a yawn.

"Yep cupcake's right lets roll," Sam tossing the aluminum tray in the trash can

"What ever you say boss girl," Mandy said as they walked off to baggage claim.

Forty five minutes later the two cars pulled up in front of what appeared to be the couples place of business. Further evidenced by the large lighted sign that spelled M.T.C Customs on top of the owning of the two story building.

"So you guys live in your shop," Miko said as they walked into the auto parts shop.

"Actually we live above the shop," Taylor said opening a door to the back right of the shop that lead to a stairway.

"Yeah it's a little small but its home," Mandy said as she and Taylor lead them up stairs.

At the top of the stairs was a fully furnished very spacious three bedroom loft with a full kitchen. Decorated with very stylish yet artistic furniture.

"This is what you call small guys," David asked as he sat his bag down by the door.

"Well its not your beach house," Mandy said. "Hey honey we're home!" she said calling her other girl friend.

"GUYS!," Cassie screamed ecstatically as she ran up and hugged her group of friends. She was then introduced to Miko and Melanie.

"Ok how are we gonna sleep," Carly asked flopping onto the couch.

"Well Cassie is obviously rooming with us," Mandy said. " Carly and Sam can take one room."

"And Miko, Baby Doll and I will take the other free room," David said sitting in one of the leather lounge chairs with Miko and Frankie on either arm of the chair.

"And Mel and KP can sleep on the couch," Sam said.

"Or, or," Taylor said her eyes lighting up. "All the girls can sleep with us!"

"Keep it in your pant Tay we're too tired," Frankie said.

"Yeah lets just get some sleep jet lag sucks ass," Katie said with a yawn.

The next day after everyone ate break fast they all sat in the living room. And began discussing strategy on how to go about capturing the fugitive at hand.

"Ok so our snitch told me that or Vance likes to hang out on the north part of town with all the hardcore bikers," Cassie said

"One percenters ?," Sam asked taking a sip of orange juice

"More than likely," Mandy said.

"Nothing we can't handle," David said repeatedly flipping the blade of his switch blade up and down.

"So solo your snitch came up with a concrete lead on an address?" Carly asked as she pulled her dark brow hair into a ponytail.

"Yeah," Cassie said "The Black Cobra MC club house down where the bikers are," Cassie said.

"Ok that settles that ," Katie said "But what about toys?" she asked knowing all well that everyone except maybe Melanie knew what she meant.

"Follow us," Mandy said with a smile.

Mandy Taylor and Cassie led them down the steps of the loft, through the backdoor of the shop. To a fair rather large two story garage away from the shop's main garage which was attached to the shop. After walking the short few steps to the concrete and metal building. Taylor then pushed a few numerical buttons on the keypad a the side of the door. The garage slide open and the eyes of Carly Sam the others lit up with excitement. Upon seeing the customized vehicles.

"I think I'm in love," David said running his hands along the body of a 2007 GMC topkick c4500 pick up. Truck it self was a shiny black on the upper half that faded into a shinny silver at the bottom along with neon red flames with white pin striping adorning the front end. Chrome diamond plate made up the side mirrors bumpers side steps and outer frame of the custom grill. The truck also had neon red rims with chrome trim and center caps. It also had chrome top side exhaust.

"We like to call that one the beast," Mandy said with pride as David ogled the work of her and her two lovers. "It'll get up to two hundred sixty miles per hour thanks to the nitrous and fuel injection we installed."

"Nice so what do you call this one Carly said looking at the gray camouflage H3 Hummer sitting high atop chrome twenty eight inch rims.

"That's the Rhino. " Taylor said. "She's my personal project. I have the suspension tuned like a race car and she handles like a dream."

"Mama like," Sam said running her hand over the body of the car. "Now what do you have in the way of fire power?"

"Gun's and gun accessories aisle two take your pick," Cassie said opening the clear glass bullet proof safe

"Hello Mr. Smith & Mr. Wesson," David said grabbing the chrome Smith and Wesson 1911 nine millimeter. And bullet proof vest and gun belt

"Nice choice big cuz but I think I'll try something in a Glock 40," Sam said picking up the black Glock 40.

"Well lets see," Carly said grabbing in a bullet proof vest and fastening it to her body over her t-shirt. "I'll go with the H&K," she said grabbing the H&K usp 9mm.

"Nice choice but I'll take this one," Frankie said grabbing on of the other Glocks in the safe.

"I'll take this one," Katie said grabbing the other H&K.

"Shotgun!," Mandy Taylor and Cassie said as all three grabbed for the Mossberg 500 tactical with a pistol grip. After a quick game of rock paper scissors it was decided that Taylor would get the shotgun.

"I'll take this one," Cass said grabbing the last Glock from the safe.

Mandy then reached into the safe and pulled out a shiny silver Smith and Wesson 500 revolver. "Um Mandy Annie Oakley called she wants her gun back," Miko said holstering her stun gun.

"Oh cutie and sexy and funny I like," Taylor said flirting with Miko.

"You know all this sweet talk could get you in trouble Tay," Miko said flirting back with Taylor.

"Save it for later girls. Lets mount up," Sam said climbing into the Hummer. Along with Mandy Taylor Cassie and Carly. David, Miko, Frankie and Katie got in to the truck.

"Hey what am I supposed to do while your gone," Melanie said this not being her office.

"Oh play the Wii or something princess," Sam said as the two vehicles pulled out o f the garage.

A while later the two vehicles were parked two buildings up our down the street from the building. They were staked out watching the building for the fugitive. They had been there a little over an hour carefully watching for movement.

"Dave you got anything on your end?," Sam asked into her walkie talkie.

"_Nope its as quite as a republican house wife in a orgy_," David said.

"Alright man keep us posted big man," Sam said.

"Damn I hate this part this part of the job," Carly said propping her head up on the door.

"Me too cup cake," Sam said pulling a Slim Jim from her pocket.

"Hey but speaking of orgies you think Melanie and Miko would ok with playing later tonight," Taylor said.

"Eww," Sam said off put that her friends would suggest an orgy with her sister

"C'mon," Taylor said rubbing a hand along the back of both girls necks "We had so much fun the last time we played together, maybe Mel and Miko want to have fun too," she said seductively.

"Well it could be kind of fun," Carly said falling slowly for the seduction technique

"_Hey just to let you know we can still hear you_," David said into the radio.

"Oh like you wouldn't want to watch Davie," Mandy said

"_Well I do like to watch… Hold up,"_ David said. "_Hey guys we got movement_ ."

"Is it our guy?," Carly asked.

"_Yep and he's got a few friends with him and they're coming down the street on their bikes,_" David said.

"How many?" Sam asked looking out the windshield for the bikes.

"_Six counting our boy,_" David said

"Alright Dave we see him," Carly said as Sam started the Hummer and pulling it off the curb. "Dave we're on the move. Stay with them we're gonna try and box them in when they turn them in!"

"_I'm on it cuz just say the word !," _ David said as both vehicles filed in behind the pack of motorcycles.

"Sammie don't hurt my Hummer!," Taylor said gripping the shotgun tight

"Don't worry I got this Tay. Just hang on and be ready to jump out !," Sam said. "Dave shake and bake!) she said.

Sam pulled along side the motorcycles on the narrow street then the Hummer in front of them. Screeching the tires as she did. The Motorcycles stopped an the bikers came to a stop. Sam and the others hopped out of both vehicles with guns drawn.

"Everybody off the bikes! Hands where we can see them!" Sam said not once blinking from her fugitive.

"Archer come up front and we can do this quite," Carly said calling him by his last name.

Vance had herd of Sam and Carly's reputation and that of their crew. He knew they always caught their bounty. But he also knew that with the charges against him he'd be in a Kansas City jail until he could be flown to South Carolina to stand trial. But he also knew he had jumped on a quarter million dollar bond, and was on a no bond warrant. Meaning he'd not be bailed out. So in a moment of panic he tried to run. Getting two shots from Sam in the back of the legs.

"AHH MY LEGS!," Vance yelled grabbing his wounded limb

"Relax it's just a rubber bullet," Carly said as she and Sam held him down and searched him.

"Well look what we have here," Sam said finding a bag of meth in Vance's pockets . " We should bring you up on possession," she continued. " Is he clean cupcake,"

"Yeah baby cuff him," Carly said.

Sam placed a set of hand cuffs on Vance's wrist and stood him up and lead him to the Hummer.

"Nice to see you hadn't lost your shooting skills Sammie," Cassie said opening the back door of the Hummer.

"I wonder if she still has her skills in other departments," Mandy said winking at Sam.

"Play your cards right and you'll see later tonight," Sam said winking back.

* * *

**A/N: Well that's that hope you enjoyed it. Remember reviews are love and I love reviews. Peace and love SDR out. Also I have a new poll up on my page and also I'd like to promote my new friend Tara101 she's awesome read her work**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: What up Cam fans I'm back with a with a whole new chapter. Now this chapter is pretty much smut so if you have a problem with femslash hardcore sex and slight twincest offends you leave now. But if you like all of the above I suggest you grab a towel any battery operated devices you may need and enjoy**

* * *

**The Search Part Three (One wild night)**

The night after the bust the group of friends sat around the loft apartment of Mandy Taylor and Cassie. The group had sat down in the living room to a dinner of rigatoni with meat sauce with herb roasted potatoes and garlic toast. That had been skillfully prepared by Melanie. The friends told stories of the old days back in Seattle. Days of danger and violence that were also filled with humor as it seemed to Melanie and Miko.

"So Mandy, Dave, Sam and me are driving across the border from Canada in a van," Taylor said giggling as she sipped her drink. "We've twenty pounds of weed in the thing. I mean we are looking at like a year in jail if we're caught" she said still laughing " So we make it past the border no problem right. Ten minutes later blue lights."

"Damn! What'd you do?," Miko asked before putting another fork full food

"She freaked out and floored it," David said laughing.

"I did not panic but I did floor it," Taylor said.

"And you blew out a tire on a nail," Sam said. "That's how the cop caught us."

"So then what happened next," Melanie asked intrigued by the story.

"So the cop pulls up behind us. And gets out of the car and she's smoking hot," Taylor said. "So I look back and I see Dave taking of his shirt, and I'm like dude what are you doing and he says you'll see and takes off his shorts and hops out the van."

"You really did that?" Miko asked getting a nod from David. "What did she do when she saw you?"

"After the usual you're in violation of this and I have to search the vehicle bullshit. I looked at her and said . Can we work out a deal so we went to her car and I fucked her brains out."

"Proving once more that Dave is a slut," Carly said making everyone laugh.

"Oh I'm a slut I'm not the one whose been with every girl in this room little cuz," Dave said teasingly.

"I haven't fucked every girl in this room I haven't fucked Miko and Mel," Carly said. Winking at her lover's twin sister.

"On another note," Sam said changing the subject. " Dave why don't you break out that special stuff you snuck through security while we clear the plates."

"Now we're talking Mandy get the cups, and put on some music" Taylor said as she KP ,Sam and Carly Carried the plates into the kitchen and put them in the dishwasher and returned with clear red drinking glasses.

" So tell me doll how'd he get the moonshine passed baggage at the airport," Cassie asked curling up into the returning Mandy's lap.

"Cassie you know Dave has connections everywhere," Frankie said smirking.

"You tell her babes," David said returning with what appeared to be two large pickle jars filled with a clear liquid. "So Mel you drinking ?" he asked opening one of the jars and pouring himself some of the potent home made alcohol.

"Mon you know "princess" doesn't drink," Sam said chastising her twin as she poured her and Carly's drinks.

Melanie furrowed her brow at her twin and in act of defiance yank the jar from Sam's hands and tilted it up to her mouth and took a big gulp. Immediately coughing at the burning sensation in her throat and chest.

"Smooth," Melanie rasped making a pitiful attempt of covering up the burning in her throat and chest.

"Yeah Mel that's a very strong batch," Frankie said knowing David had brought his moonshine connection's strongest supply.

The drinking and story telling continued on for an hour. An hour filled with laughter and the group getting more than a good buzz. And also the lowering of everyone's inhibitions and making them all feel looser. Knowing this Taylor gave her two a lovers look that let them know it was time to put their plan into action.

" Hey guys I got an idea," Taylor said her speech slightly slurred. " Lets play truth or dare."

"I'm game," Mandy said her speech similarly slurred "Everybody else?" she continued getting affirmative nods from everyone. "So who goes first?"

"I'll go," Katie said taking a sip from her drink. " Lets see I pick… Miko truth or dare?" she asked

"Ok truth," Miko said downing the last of her drink.

"Do you have any fetishes?," Katie asked with a cheeky smirk

Miko hesitated a moment and said, " Yeah I do," sparking everyone's interest

"And what Ms. Harris would this fetish be?," Carly asked curling closer to Sam.

"Feet," Miko said with an embarrassed smile.

"Now when you say feet you mean?," David asked rubbing his hand on Frankie's thigh's

"Women's feet," Miko said with a smile. "I like to rub them smell them , rub them, suck them, feel them up against my ….. ummm, and I like my feet to be treat the same way" she said with a moan. "I guess it's my turn and I pick Dave truth or dare?" she said regaining her composer.

"Alright truth I have nothing to hide," David said as he toyed with Frankie's waistband.

"Did you really loose your virginity to you twenty four year old in school suspension teacher when you were in seventh grade ?," Miko asked

"I say in full confidence and saying I did bang Mrs. Amends," David said with a cocky smile "Ok my turn and I… pick Carly truth or dare."

"Ok I'll be brave and pick dare," Carly said feeling more than a little buzzed at this point.

David paused for a moment his brain hazed from the alcohol. He knew he need a good dare for Carly. And looking over at his other three friends and receiving lustful mental telepathy. He came up with the perfect dare. " Alright little cuz I dare you to lose the pants!"

"Ok now it's a party," Mandy said enthusiastically as she shifted onto Taylor's lap along side Cassie.

Carly smirked and stood up on shaking legs. " This is the best you could come up with," she slurred fumbling with her button on her pants. "Its not like I don't walk around the house naked or close to it most of the time when we're no working," Carly said dropping her pants revealing a transparent black G-string.

"In that case smart ass take off the top too," David said his hand now unbuttoning Frankie's jeans.

Carly ever the exhibitionists took off her tank top revealing that she had removed her bra sometime earlier. She then curled back into Sam's arms playing with her blonde lovers belly button. "Ok its my turn and I pick you mama truth….. or dare?" she asked licking the outer ridge of Sam's ear.

"You know I'm picking dare cupcake," Sam said feeling more aroused than normal.

"Ok I dare you to make out with Mel," Carly said smirking.

"What! No way is that happening!," Sam said. Sam normally would never turn down a dare. Especially one to make out with a hot girl. But her sister, her twin sister this was something she couldn't do.

"Its just a kiss Sammie. Just get it over with," Melanie said. The amount liquor in her system fueling her cockiness. "C'mon kiss me Sammie unless you're a punk," she slurred.

Sam then for no other reason than to prove a point. Grabbed her sister's face and forced their lips together. The kiss was awkward and forced at first but soon it became oddly familiar. As both sisters got more into the kiss. Melanie who had never kissed another girl opened her mouth and allowed Sam's tongue entrance and Sam to take the lead. Soon both sisters were running their hands along each others bodies and moaning into each other's mouths. Feeling a tingling sensations between their legs. They were soon gently pulled apart by Carly , Taylor, Mandy, and Cassie.

"Umm I think this party has finally gotten , started," purred Carly making the Puckett twins scan the room.

In the other arm chair David sat with his shirt off kissing a half naked Miko. While Frankie was on her knees in front of him slowly stroking and licking his thick eleven inch member. Katie had now stripped down to her French cut bikini panties. And sat on the couch slowly fingering herself through her underwear. They also noticed that Mandy Taylor and Cassie had moved the coffee table to the far corner of the loft and had sat out two large blankets. As well as removed all of their clothes. As had Carly.

"Oh my ," gasped Melanie her cheeks flushed red at the scene unraveling before her not realizing that the her sister's three friends was undressing her.

" You look a little flushed ," Cassie said as she unhooked Melanie's bra.

"Yeah why don't you come down her and let us help you relax," Mandy said as she and Taylor pulled her off the couch and into three way kiss.

"Looks like Mel's in good hands mama ," Carly said taking of Sam's shirt and bra in one motion. "Now let me take care you," she said taking one of Sam's nipples into her mouth.

"OH CARLS!," Sam hissed as Carly bit and sucked her nipple

Elsewhere in the room David had stripped down to his boxer briefs and was on his knees Behind Frankie. Who was now only in a barley their bra. And was bent at the waist as David performed oral sex on her. David ran his skillful from her swollen clit through the moist valley of her slit making her moan. He then placed a kiss on each of the perfectcally rounded mounds that were her ass cheeks. He then parted them and plunged his tongue into her ass.

"AYE LAMBA MEU JUMENTO!," Frankie moaned out in Brazilian Portuguese as David curled his tongue around her anus.

"Umm you like when I like that ass baby," David said before plunging his tongue back into her forbidden hole.

"EU AMO-O PAPAI!," moaned Frankie as David's "magic" tongue worked over her ass.

Miko looked around the room and everyone seemed to be occupied. Everyone except Katie . Katie who was sitting there dangling her exquisite feet off the couch as she masturbated. Feeling mixture of lust and intoxication. Miko dropped to her knees and crawled over to Katie, grabbed her right foot. Sniffed it relishing the scent and rubbed it against her face.

"You like my feet don't you pet," Katie said falling into her dominant roll

"Umm I love your feet!," Miko moaned rubbing and sniffing Katie's feet

"Do you think they're pretty," Katie said teasing the bleach blonde.

"I think they're gorgeous," Miko said in a desperate moan. Wanting nothing more than to taste the red head's feet.

" Show me how much you love them," Katie said.

Miko needing no more invitation began sucking and licking Katie's feet.

Mean while on the floor Melanie who had never been with a girl was on the receiving end of a three pronged. Or better yet three tongued attack by Mandy Taylor and Cassie. In what would be a truly erotic sight to anyone. Mandy and Cassie each had one of her nipples in their mouths while fingering them selves. While Taylor gorged herself on her sweet pussy.

"OHHH!," Melanie moaned feeling her self near her first girl induced climax.

"You like what we're doing to you baby," Cassie purred.

"Uh HUH!," Melanie groaned feeling Taylor suck her clit and work three fingers into her tight snatch. "AHHHH FUCK MEEE!," she screamed as Taylor found her G-spot.

"Yeah like the way I eat that pussy don't you," Taylor said in between licks.

"YEEEESSSSSS SUCKK MY FUCKING PUSSY!," Melanie cried out in ecstasy. Giving herself over to the three girls.

"You're a little horny slut aren't you Mel," Cassie said as she twisted Melanie's nipples. Bringing the other Puckett sister closer to orgasm.

"Y,YEEESSSS I'M AFILTHY FUCKING SLUT!," Melanie groaned. Her climax fast approaching. "OMIGOD, OMIGOD !... OH FUCK I'M GONNA CUM!," she cried feeling the pressure build in her sex.

"Cum for us baby, give Tay all that pussy juice!," Mandy rasped.

"I'M GONNA, I'M GONNA….. AIEEEEEEEEEE!," Melanie shrieked as she squirted a flood of girl cum shooting into air and flooding Taylor's face and hair.

Melanie lay their shaking as Taylor crawled up her body. And she and her two primary lovers pulled her into a four way kiss. Allowing each girl tasting Melanie's sweet juices.

"Umm she squirts jus like Sam," Taylor groaned tweaking the other blonde's nipples.

"Oh I know," Mandy moaned pinching her own clit. "Tay why don't you get the toys and I'll keep Melanie warm," she purred.

"I love the way you think," Taylor said before kissing Mandy and going with Cassie to get their toys.

Mandy looked down at Melanie who was still shaking in post orgasmic bliss. "You ever eat a girl's pussy?" she asked slinging her leg over Melanie's face

"N,N, No," Melanie stammered looking into Mandy's dripping love gash.

"Well don't worry your pretty little head sweetie you'll learn," She said lowering herself onto Melanie's mouth.

Meanwhile on the couch Carly had Sam fumbling towards her on ecstasy.

"AWW SHIT CARLY!," Sam moaned her hand pushing the brunette girl's face further into her sex as she humped against Carly's face and fingers.

"Umm you wanna cum Don't you mama?," Carly asked pulling back from Sam's leaking sex.

"Uh HUH!," Sam groaned feeling here climax surging forward.

"As bad as you wanna fuck Mel," Carly said making a confused yet aroused look. "Don't try to hide it baby I saw the way you kissed her. I feel how wet you just got. You're a dirty little sister fucker aren't you!"

"EEEHHHH YYEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSS!," Sam cried as she drenched Carly's face with her squirting her juices.

"Umm my turn!" Carly said shucking her soaked barley there panties and doing a quick flip flop with Sam. "Fuck me good then we can both have us some Mel."

Back over by the other arm chair David and Frankie were now fully naked and rutting like animals in heat. David had gotten her down on all fours and was ramming into her like a rhino.

"AH! DA'-ME ESSE GALO!," Frankie moaned in dirty Portuguese as David rammed his eleven inch member into her gripping pussy

"YOU GOSTA DE MEU GALO FUCKING YOUR GATINHA!," David said speaking in his limited Portuguese.

"YEAH FUCK ME BABY BUST MY FUCKING PUSSY!" Frankie groaned feeling David's cock hit what she sure was her G-Spot and cervix.

David spread Frankie's perfectly round ass cheeks. And looked at his dick sliding in and out of Frankie's pussy. Admiring how Frankie's thick milk white pussy cream covered his shaft. He also admired her asshole, and the way the tight little ring seemed to be winking at him. Knowing his girlfriend's needs and wants. David licked his index and forefingers. And stuck them into her backdoor.

"OOOO! SHOVE THOSE FINGERS IN MY ASS!," Frankie pleaded as she rocked back to meet the thrust of David's cock and fingers. Her orgasm getting ever close. "YOU WANNA FUCK THAT TIGHT ASS DON'T YOU!,"

"UGH FUCK YEAH!," David grunted as Frankie worked her kegale muscles .

"OHHH ….FUCK ! I'LL LET HAVE IT DADDY AFTER YOU FUCK MIKO!," Frankie moaned her climax at its crest. "OH THAT"S IT DADDY! RIGHT FUCKING THERE!"

"CUM FOR ME BABY! CUM ON MY FUCKING DICK," David yelled hammering his cock into Frankie with lightening speed. "WHOSEE PUSSY IS THIS!" he screamed.

"UGHHHHHHH YOURRRRRRRRRRSSSSSSSS!," Frankie yelled as her climax ripped through body. "DON"T YOUEVEN THINK ABOUT STOPPING MOUTHAFUCKA GIMME THAT FUCKIN DIDCK! OOOO GODDAMN!" she shirked throwing her hips back in fast figure eights filling the room the sounds of their skin slapping.

"AH SHIT GET IT BITCH GET THAT DICK!," David groan as he rammed Frankie.

A few inches away a now naked Miko and Katie were having a bit of fun of there own. With Miko enjoy Katie's feet rubbing her enlarged clit while the red head finger fucked herself. Senseing the black Korean was about to cum Katie decided to send her over the edge. She took her right foot and angled it and inserted it into Miko's honey pot. Making the bleach blonde girl moan.

"You like this don't you my little foot slut!," Katie moaned as she thrust her foot in and out of Miko. Wiggling her toes along her G-spot.

"FUCK YESSS! FOOT FUCK ME BABY!," Miko cried humping herself on Katie's foot. Feeling her walls tightening around Katie's feet. Being as horny as she was she couldn't hold back any longer. " IM, I'MM AIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!," she screamed as she climaxed

Katie then removed her foot from Miko's sex with a slick wet sound and offered to her. Miko then hungrily sucked her juices from them

"Who wants toys," Taylor said as she and Cassie returned to the room.

Each girl was wearing a ten inch strap on the only difference being color. With Taylor's being bright red and Cassie's being neon green. Taylor was carrying two more strap ons. One purple one royal blue. Cassie was holding a black double ended dildo and lube.

"GIMME THAT!," Sam grunted taking the royal blue strap on. Once it was secure around her waist she dove into Carly's waiting pussy.

"AWWWW FUUUCCK MEEEEE!," Carly screamed as Sam bottomed out in her snatch.

Sam gave Carly no time to adjust and began pounding Carly's pussy bringing the brunette closer to climax.

"FUCK ME! FUCK ME FUCK ME MAMA!," Carly moaned digging her nails into Sam's shoulders. "URG SHIT!," she screamed as her orgasm took her by surprise. Feeling cheated and Carly turned over and arched her back then spread her cheeks. "FUCK MY ASS!," she said. Causing Sam to shove the faux cock into her ass "AHHHH YEAAH!" she cried as Sam began jack hammering her ass.

"Yeah like that don't you my little anal whore!," Sam said as the nub of the dildo rubbed her clit as fucked Carly's tight asshole.

Meanwhile on the floor Mandy having reached her climax rolled off of Melanie. And Melanie looked up to see Cassie and Taylor hovering of her with a hungry looks in their eyes as they rubbed lube one there faux members.

"You ever been fucked in the ass Mel?" Taylor asked dropping to her knees along with Cassie.

"N,No," Melanie said with nervous excitement. At the prospect of for once having something bigger than a finger in her ass

"Oh that mean you never been dp'ed either," Cassie asked. "Well lets kill two birds with one stone."

"I don't know," Melanie said still with nervous excitement.

Mandy seeing where her two girlfriends where going with their plan took the double ended dilo do and said, "You have fun Frankie looks lonely,"

"Don't worry Mel," Cassie said as she laid on the floor.

"Yeah we'll be gentile," Taylor said.

"Ok ," Melanie said becoming more and more turned on by idea of double penetration.

"Good girl," Taylor said as she and moved Melanie into position before being halted.

"Hold it," Sam said as she and Carly stood over the tree girls. "If anyone's DPing Mel its us."

"Ok because this I have to see," Taylor said.

"Here Carls you're gonna need this," Cassie said handing Carly the purple strap on

"Oh this is gonna be fun," Carly said putting on the strap on and lubing it.

"Sam are you….. Ummm," Melanie said being cut off by her twin's lips forcing themselves on her. And laying her down on.

Sam turned on by the taboo of what he was gonna do wasted no time getting into her sister's pussy pounding into it with rapid thrust.

"AHH FUCK ME SIS! SUCK ME HARD!," Melanie cried mad with lust and perversion as her double drove into her. "C'MON SAMMIE QUIT HOLDING BACK FUCK THIS PUSSY!" she said shifting into full slut mode. "AWW FUCK YEAHHH!," she screamed

"YEAH TAKE THAT DICK BITCH!," Sam grunted beating Melanie's cunt the nub of the dildo bringing her close to her own orgasm. "FUCK YOU'RE FUCKING TIGHT!"

"YEAH LIKE FUCKING YOUR SISTER DON'T YOU SAMMIE!," Melanie said as her sister's sweat covered her own slick body.

Carly watched the incestuous actions of the Puckett twins. Her mouth watering and her pussy leaking as she rubbed it through her strap on. "Hmm that's so hot," she moaned.

"You're telling me," David said getting Carly's attention while stroking his member.

"You wanna fuck her as bad as I do," Carly asked in a moaning voice.

"Are you kidding it's the whole reason I haven't cum yet," David grunted as they watched Sam roll Melanie on top of her and spread her ass.

"You'll get you chance but that's my cue," Carly said. She then moved between Sam's legs and rubbed the lubed head of her strap on against the entrance to Melanie's ass. And when she was sure was ready she pushed forward into her forbidden hole.

"EH OW!," Melanie yelped in more pleasure than pain as Carly shoved half the ten inch member up her backdoor.

Carly gave Melanie a few moments to adjust to the fake cock in her ass. After a few moments she began working more and more of the strap on until she and fell into a building rhythm up speed bringing all three girls closer to climax.

David looked around the room that was filled with the smell of hot sex and the sounds of moans. In one corner Miko and Frankie where in the sixty nine position. In another Mandy and Katie were impelled on either side of the double dildo while Taylor and Cassie sat on there faces and made out as they grinded their pussies into the other girl's faces.

"AWW FUCK ME HARDER BITCHES !," Melanie groaned as Carly and her sister bore into her holes with abandon.

"YEAH YOU LIKE HAVING BOTH YOUR HOLES FUCKED DON'T YOU SLUT!," Carly yelled her orgasm racing forth.

"YEAH I FUCKING LOVE IT RIP MY FUCKING HOLES APART!," Melanie screamed her own orgasm about to take her.

"YEAH YOU'RE A LITTLE INCEST SLUT AREN'T YOU PRINCES!," Sam groaned as she fucked away at Melanie's pussy. Her climax coming close.

"YEEE….. FUUUUUUUCKKKK!," Melanie screamed as an earth shattering orgasm. That filled her body with a warm passionate glow. Carly and Sam gave her a few more hard driving pumps achiveing there own orgasms. They then pulled out and went over to give Miko and Frankie same treatment. Lust crazed Melanie crawled over to David and gulped down his rock hard cock.

"AHH FUCK MEL!," David groaned feeling his member in the confines of her throat. "Damn! Where'd you learn to suck dick like this!," he exclaimed.

"Umm you never know what you learn in private school," Melanie said as she licked the head of David's cock "I've herd stories about how great a fuck you are now lets see if they're true," Melanie said once again deep throating David's cock.

"Aww fuck!," David groaned.

Late in the morning everyone awoke hung over both from sex and alcohol. But all blissfully happy and more than a little sore. The night before had left the loft covered in naked bodies still slick with sweat and the room still bore the fragrant of aroma of sex. And a bit of awkward tension between three people. After the others excused themselves to make breakfast or to shower. Sam Melanie and Carly sat in awkward silence.

"Ok I'll say it first," Melanie said in a nervous voice. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?," Carly said raising her eyebrow.

"Last night the three of…you know," Melanie said a bit of shame in her voice.

"Oh my god! You fucked Dave, Mandy Cass and Tay too. Are you gonna apologize to them too," Sam said in her typical Sam like aggressive sarcastic tone.

"No… I don't think so," Melanie said.

"Then why are you apologizing to me and cupcake,"

"Because you and I are sisters Sam! Identical twin sisters and what we did was fucking incest!" Melanie yelled. And Carly's your wife not legally but still"

Sam groaned in frustration at her twin. " Mel were we or were we not drunk last night!" Sam said shaking her twin.

"Yeah," Melanie said a little miffed at her sister's stating the obvious.

"And under normal circumstances would you have had sex with Sam or me or anybody you banged last night," Carly said with her normal sincere smile.

"No…. well Dave and maybe you and Tay," Melanie said.

"There what we happened last was a drunken night of debauchery between consenting adults," Sam said.

"Yeah sure its awkward now but we'll get over it," Carly said placing a hand on Melanie's shoulder. "Besides if it did happen again we tend respect all fetishes and kinks in this family."

Melanie seeing no flaws in what either girl was saying smiled and resigned herself their logic. Then got smile of acceptance and naughtiness on her face. Told her sister and Carly thank you and skipped naked off towards the shower.

"Hey where are you going," Carly asked.

"Well since we're such a free loving family I'm going go help Miko and Baby Doll wash Mon's back among other things," Melanie said winking.

"Don't hurt him Mel," Sam yelled with a laugh.

"No promises Sammie!," Melanie said with a brilliant smile

* * *

**A/N: and that my fans is that. Hope you liked it. If so reviews are love. Speaking of reviews there is some flamer named "Bob" left me twenty three stories. Tell me how much I suck. Well "Bob" if you read all twenty three stories one of which is forty five chapters you are a fan. Too which I say congrats. But to you and all other who think I suck and think they can do better well I say get a profile pick a fandom or fandoms and write. Other wise kiss my ass! And remember flames don't burn dragons. Peace love and blessings SDR out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: What's up CAM fans I'm back . I know its been a while but I've been working on other projects and had run out of ideas for this fic. But after all this Seddie sickness I decided to come back and write a much needed CAM update. So I hope you enjoy . This update takes place months after the last one ended and I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**Seattle Part one  
**

The slightly older white couple walked in to the front office of Dragon bail bonds and stood there and waited to be served. Anyone looking at the way they were dressed could tell they where just above upper middle class and had no business in a bail bonds office. But yet they were here waiting .

"Hello I didn't hear you come in. Melanie Puckett how may I help you," Melanie said in her sugary sweet voice

"Yes my name is Martian Sumter and this is my wife Evelyn. We're, um looking for a bounty hunter that wouldn't be you little lady," said the well dressed man with the slightly aristocratic southern accent

"Well my sister and the rest of the bounty hunters are out right now but you're more than welcome to wait," Melanie said politely.

"Thank you," said the woman as she and her husband. "Tell me is your sister any good at her job?"

"Yes my sister and her wife are the best," Melanie said unaware she had caught the old couple

"Wife?," said the older man

"Mel! get my kit and meet us in Sam's office now!," David said pushing through the door making a B line to Carly and Sam's office as he and Carly kept pressure on Sam's forehead.

"What happened?," Melanie asked Frankie she grabbed David's medical kit

"She got grazed by ricochet and caught a shell fragment," Frankie said as she thumbed her nails.

"Where are KP and Miko ?" Melanie asked standing in the doorway to her sisters office

"Taking our fugitive into custody the "long" way," the other girl said earning an eye roll from Melanie as she walked into the office. "Ugh damnit Sam you got blood on my shirt!," she yelled before taking off her bloodstained tank top not caring the older couple saw her barely covered breast as she went to the locker room

About five minutes later Melanie stuck her head out of Sam and Carly's office and motioned the Sumters into the office. Where David was still stitching the small but deep gash on Sam's forehead.

"Well I'll be their buck's a surgeon Martian," said Mrs. Sumter.

"Excuse me what'd you call me!," David snapped tugging hard on Sam's stiches

"Ow! Dave!," Sam yelled.

"Sorry you're all done anyway," David said taking a band aid and pressing it to Sam's head

"Well Mr. and Mrs. Sumter lets get one thing straight. David is our business partner more than that he is our cousin and best friend he is pretty much our brother and is not now nor has he ever been a buck!," Carly said in one sentence .

Sam smiled up her wife and smiled. "That being said why do you need our help," Sam said starring down the old couple.

Mr. Sumter pulled picture of a young red headed girl no more than seventeen years old and slid it to Sam and Carly. "That's our granddaughter April she ran off about a month ago," Mr Sumter said in a shaky tone of voice.

"Ran away? You mean pushed her to run away," David said detecting the shakiness and both older people

"I beg your pardon?," Mrs Sumter said shocked.

"Its like this lady you tell us your granddaughter has been gone a month but no Amber alerts no pictures on billboards nothing. And judging that you two are conservative types and that you referred to me as a buck. The way I see it she either got knocked up probably by a black man and wouldn't give it up. Or she's gay," David said visibly rattling the older couple.

"Our granddaughter is not gay! She just think she is because of that filth she started hanging around with," Mrs. Sumter snapped not caring she offended Sam and Carly.

Carly knowing her wife and cousin's tempers when it came to bigotry placed a hand on Sam's shoulder and gave David a look that said claim down and let me handle it

"So you obviously disapproved and she and her girlfriend took off and you want us to find her," Carly said, getting a nod from the older couple. "You should no we're not PI's or Mercs so you better have a good reason for us to take this job,"

"Well we understand you all are from Seattle, originally," Mr. Sumter said

"Yeah our whole crew but Dave here was born there what does that have to do with anything," Sam spat looking angrily at the couple

"Um we got a credit card bill with charges for plane tickets to and for an extended stay hotel and um sex shop in Seattle ," Mrs. Sumter said shuttering at the words sex shop. "No doubt that filth she has family out there," she continued.

"Yes and seeing as you all seem to know the area you'd be able to find her and bring here back so we," Mr. Sumter said.

"So you can send her to straight camp," Sam snapped

"Look we just want to talk to her. Why do you people judge other for not trying to let their children live that sinful lifestyle!," Mrs. Sumter said

Mr. Sumter placed a hand on his wife's arm in effort to calm her. "We just want her to come home a so we know she's safe," he said sincerely "Money is not a problem."

Carly looked in the mans eyes and saw the honesty of the man. She had seen that same concern in her own brothers eyes a time or two. She could tell the older gentleman had concern for his granddaughter and just wanted to see her safe.

"Um could you excuse us while we talk this over," Carly said. Mr. and Mrs. Sumter left the office leaving the trio to talk.

"So we're not actually gonna take this job right," David asked somewhat sarcastically.

"They seem like they want see their granddaughter," Carly said

"Yeah but they also seem like racist bigots," Sam said.

Carly sensing she'd need to do some convincing began to rub Sam's shoulders. She then began kissing her cheek and ear. Getting an eye roll from David. "Come on mama we've been talking about going back to Seattle and seeing Spencer and the gang again ," she said nibbling Sam's ear

"Cupcake… no," Sam said somewhat reluctantly. Feeling herself fall prey to Carly's touch like she always did.

Carly then decided to play on the one thing that she knew Sam and David love almost as much as family and food. "You know they said money is no problem," Carly said seductively.

"You know little cuz we could break charge like let say twenty five large," David said smiling at the prospect of of somewhat taking advantage of bigoted couple.

"Naw lets make it an even thirty we need the extra five for expenses," Sam said with her trademark smirk.

"So are we doing it mama," Carly purred in a seductive purr still teasing her lovers ear.

"Yes we're doing it go tell them to come back," Sam said. "And if you doing what you did mama's gonna put you over her knee."

"I'm counting on it," Carly said before walking over to the door and motioning the Sumters back in. And once again the older couple took there seats

"Ok will do it but it'll cost you," Sam said in a no nonsense tone.

"Well money isn't a problem name your price," Mr. Sumter said.

"It will be thirty grand upfront ," Sam said in a straight forward way.

"Thirty thousand dollars!," Mrs. Sumter said outraged at the price of Sam's services. "That's insane!"

"Well you have to look at it like this," David said. "We have to pay for tickets for our entire crew to fly out there because lets face it Seattle is a big city. We also know from experience that info doesn't come cheap. So we also have to pay sources. And most importantly we are going into a state looking for some one without a warrant. Which if we were pravite investigators wouldn't be a problem . But since we're bounty hunters it's a huge one we're all looking at some jail time if we're caught. So thirty grand is a reasonable price for our risk," he explained

Mr. Sumter reluctantly pulled out his checkbook and said, "We'll pay."

"Ok now for one more thing," Carly said. "Your granddaughter's girlfriend, she got a name."

"She's a col… black girl calls herself Inchez, but her real name is Tasha," Mrs. Sumter said.

"You got a pic," David asked through gritted teeth.

"Yes we got it from her laptop," Mrs. Sumter said pulling a picture from her purse and slid it to Sam Carly and David.

The trio looked at the masculine light skinned black girl with a low cut Ceaser fade haircut. The three of them looked over the picture and notice a few key things. One "Inchez" was at least a whole year older than April. Two she had piecing in her right eyebrow. Three she had tattoo of a dragon on her wrist that looked similar to the ones they all had on their bodies.

"I hope this helps," Mr. Sumter said sliding the check over to Sam.

"Thanks it will," Sam said, "and we'll do our best to find April," she continued.

"I know you will," Mr. Sumter said and with that Mr. and Mrs. Sumter left the office.

"Alright I'll call Gibby and Vega and a few of my old sources email them the pics and let them know what's up do a little grown work before we get there," David said.

"Um Dave," Carly said masking a bit of nervousness in her voice. "Sam and I need to talk to you about something,"

"Ok lets just talk right now," David said raising an eyebrow.

"Naw its personal cuz it can wait go make your calls," Sam said sounding just as nervous as Carly.

"Ok," David said reluctantly. "I'm just gonna go now," he said leaving the office.

"Are you sure you wanna ask him to do this Carly," Sam said pulling the brunette to her lap.

"Yes Sammie I'm sure," Carly said. "I just hope he says yes."

Later that night after dinner David Sam and Carly sat across from each other in the kitchen. Everyone else had gone to watch movies in the living room but the here of them. Carly and Sam wanted to discuss what they wanted to talk to him about.

"You want me to what?," David said shocked by the request is cousins we're asking.

"We want you to be the father of our child what are you not getting," Sam said.

"I know we're asking you to make a major life decision. Hell it's a major decision for us all," Carly said.

"Yeah," David said. "Why me?"

"We wanted a donor that we knew somebody we cold trust. Somebody that cared about us. Somebody that would be a great dad ," Sam explained. "and don't you say Spencer you know I can't carry kids and Carly being pregnant by her brother would be strange." Sam said reminding David of the injury to her womb she suffered when they were children.

"And you guys don't think its strange two lesbians having a black kid," David said trying to see if Carly and Sam had thought things through.

"Not's weird for Angelina Jolle and Sandra Bullock to have black kids why would it be for us," Carly said.

"Yeah but what about Babydoll," David asked. " I mean what if we get married what if we have kids before that?"

"We've talked about it with her she says its up to you," Sam said.

"Guys I don't know ? I mean am I ready to be a dad," David said.

"Its not like you'd be doing this alone," Carly said.

"Yeah we're new at this too and the three of us can raise the kid together," Sam said.

"Yeah we're just asking you to consider it," Carly said almost pleading with him.

David sighed. On one hand he wanted to help Carly and Sam on the other hand he wasn't sure he wanted to be a father. So not finding a solid answer he simply said the only thing he thought right. "I need time to think about this."

"Sure take all the time you need bro," Sam said hoping David would say yes.

"Yeah no rush," Carly said hoping for a yes as much as Sam.

* * *

**A/N: Hey folks that's the end of this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. And what do you think David should do. Anyway be for I go I want the fans of my TBL (Tomboy Liley) series. should check out Lileyfan123's new story and review it . and as always in closing peace love SDR Out Bye BYE **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: What up CAM fans I'm back finally with another chapter of iHunt and now that my Power ranger's fic is done the updates will come more frequently. But this chapter picks up right where the last one left off with the gang arriving in Seattle and we will get closer to answer to an answer to the big question**

* * *

**Seattle part 2:**

Spencer Shay paced around the terminal clutching the flowers he had for his younger sister and her wife.

"Would you quit pacing Spence you're making me nervous ," Gibby said playing with his iPhone

"Yeah man relax they'll be here," said Veg as he slouched in a near by chair.

"I know but they should be here by now." Spencer said frantically pacing around. "And besides this is the time their flight supposed to be here. See its right her in the text they sent flight twenty nine terminal D," he said showing Gibby and Vega the text .

"Spence move your thumb," Vega said looking at the phone then looking at Spencer with a annoyed look. "Spencer that's a C not a D."

"Oh man I got the wrong terminal!, Spencer said palming his face

"Yep you did but lucky for you brother in law we planned for that," said a voice behind Spencer.

Spencer turned and his jaw dropped seeing his younger sister and his sister in law standing there with their carry on bags in hand.

"Carly! Sam!," Spencer said wrapping his arm around both girls . "I missed you guys so much," he said lovingly as he hugged both girls he truly missed and loved.

"We missed you too," Carly said speaking truthfully as she and Sam had missed her big brother.

"Yeah man you look good," Sam said.

"Sammie," Vega said walking over Sam and kissing her on the cheek. "Carls ," he said repeating the same gesture.

"Vega great to see you man," Carly said to her former fellow gang member.

"Welcome home girls," Gibby said taking to hug both Sam and Carly.

"Good to be home Gib," Sam said smiling being back in her home state with her old friends.

"Hey is one of ya'll gonna help us with the bags," David said as he Frankie Miko and KP walked up each carrying a carry on bag.

"Dave!," Gibby Said giving David a friendly guy hug.

"Gibby, Vega my boys," David said hugging his old friends. "Spence!," he said shaking hands and hugging him

"Babydoll! Que pasa ," Vega said moving on to Frankie.

"I'm good armano," Frankie said smiling. "Gibby, Spencer!" she said hugging them both

"Boys," Katie said greeting her friends.

"Red!," Gibby said hugging Katie.

"Good to see you KP," Vega said his eyes shifting his eyes to Miko, "And who is this beautiful creature , you brought with you."

"Oh almost forgot guys this is Miko Harris," Carly said introducing the bleach blonde black and Asian girl. "Miko Harris this is my big brother Spencer, and our friends Gibby and Ralphael Vega but we just call him Vega. Miko is our new partner."

"Well pretty little thing like you a bounty hunter I don't see it," Vega said trying his best to use his so called Latin charm.

"Just wait till you see me in action," Miko blushed.

"I bet you and I can get into lots of action," Vega said flirting with the girl.

" Hey Vega, I thought Nia didn't like threeway's," Spencer said putting an effective halt on Vega's flirting.

"Oh and who's Nia," Miko asked voicing the curiosity of herself as well as her other friends.

"Uh my girl friend," Vega said embarrassed a bit by the situation.

"So you have a girlfriend. Probably for the best seeing as I don't usually date Bi guys," Miko said gently patting Vega's cheek and brushing past him.

"Ok so where's Melanie?," Spencer asked trying to make the moment less awkward.

"Back home watching the office but she sends her love," Sam said. "Now c'mon we got work to do but we need to make a couple of pit stops to make," She said taking Carly's hand and walking away from the terminal towards baggage claim.

"Pit stops?," Miko asked curious.

"It's a personal, thing Miko," Katie said as they walked off.

* * *

The group of friends stood around the grave that sat on the hill. The grave which now held fresh flowers belonged to their fallen friend and Katie's former submissive Natalie. Natalie was never a true full member of the gang in the old days. But she was family and they all loved her.

"I can't believe its been almost three years man," David said running a hand through his short dreads.

"Yeah Nat was good people," Sam said still regretting being in prison when she died. "You ok KP?"

"Yeah its just I still miss her," Katie said starting to cry. " Not matter what I do I still see that day I still see her bleeding in my arms," she said recalling the memory of the day her love died.

"We know Katie. I mean those bullets were for me if I could I'd trade places with her I would," Carly said sincerely putting a comforting arm around her friend.

"Its not your fault Carls. " Katie said slowly stopping the tears in her eyes. "Well at least we're all together again I sure Nat is up there somewhere smiling at that."

"Yeah minus Shorty, Mandy, Tay and, Cass the 108 is back," Gibby said trying to lighten the somber mood.

"Yeah and this time we don't have to worry about ducking bullets," Frankie said smiling twirling a strand of her curled hair.

"Yeah hopefully," David said as he and the others started to leave the cemetery.

* * *

After leaving the cemetery the group of friends began their journey to Sam a Carly's old house. They looked around their neighborhood seeing not much in the near three years since Carly left the city of her birth. Lots of the shops and other businesses the gang financed were still operating. There was still crime but no more than when they left. It seemed as though they had effected the area in a positive way. As they pulled in front the house. Carly and Sam both smiled to see their first home still in great condition.

"The old place looks guys," Sam said smiling as she got out of one of the two cars.

"Yeah looks just like we left it well except the paint," Carly said as she looked at the now tan house.

"Yeah I know you said board it up but we just couldn't bare too," Spencer said unloading a bag from the other car.

"Well it looks….. I smell steak," Sam said smelling the aroma coming from the house. "and chicken," she said smelling the air again

"Yeah that'd be my baby Nia she wanted to cook you guys a big feast for you guys. That's the meat for the burritos and fajitas wear having ," Vega said.

"Well lets go in and meet this woman," David said leading the way into the house.

"Nia baby we're here" Vega said as the group walked into the house.

"Baby!," said the sandy haired girl in skinny jeans and a t-shirt as she rushed passed the others to kiss Vega in a deep kiss.

Carly and Sam watched as the two kissed. They could easily tell that Vega was in love with the girl. But there was something in the girl's voice made her seem familiar to them some how. They couldn't quite put their fingers on it but it was just something about her that felt so inherently familiar.

"Guy's I'd like you meet my baby Nia Papperman," Vega said letting the girl turn so everyone could see her face.

"Papperman?," Carly said starring at the curly haired girl's face. "You wouldn't happen to have a brother or a cousin named Nevel?," she asked.

"See babes I told you thy wouldn't recognize me," Nia giggled as Vega wrapped his arms around her.

Carly and Sam squinted their eyes and examined the girl's face once again. "Oh my God Nevel!" Sam said more than a bit shocked see their nemesis from the iCarly days in the form of a shaply young woman with perfct C cup breast.

"I go by Nia now," she said blushing

"But you're a chick," Carly said still in shock

"Well ninety nine percent yes. Thanks to plastic surgery and estrogen ," Nia said smiling a bit.

"Whoa, whoa this is Nevel the guy who used to try to ruin you're show," David said having never met Nia in her previous days as a boy.

"Yep that's him… eh her," Carly said still adjusting.

"And Nia you still have you're you know," David asked not really wanting to know the answer.

"We prefer to think of it as her having the best of both worlds," Vega said kissing her on the cheek.

"We get it your Bi she has a cock now let her get back to cooking so we can eat," Sam said her hunger getting to her.

"Will do," Nia said as she skipped off to the kitchen.

After dinner and conversation the group of friends settled into the living room and began to discuss the case they'd been given. They had sent Gibby Spencer and Vega the info in hopes they'd make some head way before they arrived.

"Let me just say this case doesn't seem right," David said turning a Pepsi can up to his lips.

"Why do you say that Dave," Gibby said as he sat on the arm of the couch.

"Think about it I don't care how bad her folks bitch about who you date no teenage girl is leaving her lap top unless something spooked her," Dave said.

"Yeah Dave's right that is a bit fucked up," Miko said opening her lap top.

"Well as odd that all is we'll ask that when we find them," Sam said as she sat between Carly's legs. " So what do you got boys."

"Ok Tasha "Inchez " Clark good news is we found her cousin. But bad news is Dave you're not gonna like who it is," Gibby said.

"Who is it," David asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Mad Maxx," Vega said causing Frankie to visibly shutter.

"Aw fuck man!" David cursed feeling his anger start to build

"Whose Mad Maxx?," Spencer asked curious why that name would spark such a reaction.

"A Rasta ," Carly said with an eye roll.

"Yeah a crazy ass Jamaican who has it out for Dave," Sam added .

"Wait I thought you guys were cool with the Jamaican gangs back in the day," Miko said wondering if there was a story behind this.

"Yeah we were when it came to business but this is personal between Dab and Maxx," Katie said.

"Yeah I dated Maxx for like two weeks before I met Davie nothing serious. At least that's how I saw it ," Frankie explained.

"Yeah but Maxx saw it as me taking his girl and jumped Baby Doll," David said continuing to explain the situation.

"Yeah and Dave stabbed him," Sam said "And ever since then he's had it in for him."

"Yeah. Vega the Shottas and them still hang at Cyrus's pool hall over on South Blvd. ?," David asked stretching and yawning a bit.

"Umm, what's a Shotta," asked Nia who was sitting on Vega's lap.

"Its Jamaican, slang for gangster sweetie, and yes they do," Vega said.

"Cool we'll hit them tomorrow right now I'm tired and I'm ready to go to bed," Sam said stretching and yawning. "Who's crashing?" she asked.

"Not us we got some things to do at the house right baby," Vega said lightly nibbling on Nia's ear.

"Oh yeah, later see you in the morning," Nia said as she and Vega left the house.

"Bye," Carly and Sam said almost in unison as her two friends left.

"Yeah I'm gonna head out too," Gibby said waving as he walk towards the door.

"Night man," David said. "Well Babydoll and I are headed to bed night guys,"

"Yeah night," Frankie said as she and David left the room.

"Yep I'm gonna hit it too night guys," Miko said," "Yo red is it cool if I bunk with you?" she asked Katie as she stood up from the couch.

"Yeah come on," Katie said showing the other girl to her room.

"Well I'm going to rock out on the couch goodnight," Spencer said moving over to the couch

"Spence you don't have to crash here," Carly said touched that her older brother wanted to spend the night.

"Yeah man no danger here," Sam said pulling herself off the floor.

"Nonsense you guys only come around every once and a while, so I'm gonna hang with you as much as I can," Spencer said.

Carly and Sam smiled at Spencer. They then each kissed him on the cheek and bid him good night.

"He'll make a great uncle," Sam said to her wife kissing her on the cheek.

"Yeah he will," Carly said.

* * *

Later that night David tossed in his bed unable to get comfortable. The thousands of thoughts whirling around in his mind all seemed to stop one place. Carly and Sam's favor. Should he say yes should he say no. Would he be a good father if he did say yes. That's what worried him the most could he actually be a father.

"What's wrong popi ," Frankie groaned propping herself up.

"Its just stuff baby ," David said laying on his back starring at the ceiling.

"About Carly Sam and the baby," Frankie said knowing her boyfriend's concerns.

"Yeah I want to do the right thing here, but I don't know what it is in this case," David said in a worried voice. " I mean if I do this what if we have kid?"

"Then they'll be brothers or sisters or brother and sister. Its not a problem with me, and besides I think you'd make a good father," Frankie said.

"Well that makes one of us. I mean I've always wanted a family but I'm just not sure," David said. Questioning in his voice.

"Baby I can't make up your mind for you. All I can do is tell you d what's in your heart," Frankie said.

"Ok I think I'm close to my choice baby," David said.

* * *

**A/N: Well folks that's it for now. Hope you enjoyed it. Anyway like I said new updates will be coming a lot more often so be one the look out. Till then peace and blessings SDR out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: What up CAM Fans I'm back with another chapter of iCarly goodness this chapter will conclude the Seattle case and will reveal David's choice about the baby. So lets get cracking**

* * *

**Seattle Part Three**

As the early Seattle afternoon sun settled in the windows of their old house. Sam and Carly found themselves eating a late breakfast with the group that assembled the night before. It was nice to be amongst all their family again. Even if Melanie was still in South Carolina and Nia had once been an enemy. It still felt good to be amongst those of their family they did not see often.

"Hey Nia can I ask you a question ?," Miko said taking a bit of her ham and spinach omelet.

"Sure what is it," Nia said eating her own omelet

"You wear panties right?," Miko asked continuing to eat

"Yeah?," Nia said with a raised eyebrow

"Doesn't it hurt you know tucking it in all day," Miko asked wondering how the transgender young women comfortably concealed the one part of herself that was still male.

"No not really I even wear thongs," Nia said confidently. "Only time I have trouble being comfortable is wearing G-strings."

"Yeah baby but you don't wear those for long," Vega said leaning close to nibble on his lover's neck.

"So true," Nia gushed.

"Ok mental picture appetite gone," Sam said putting her fork down.

"Oh my God something that makes Sammie not eat bravo," Carly said laughing.

"Remember my lack of appetite later tonight," Sam said.

"Ugh I don't want to here about my little sister's sex life," Spencer said with an odd look on his face.

Deciding it was time to change topics David decided it was his time to talk. "Can we focus on the task at hand today please?," he asked.

"What's their to focus on we go to Cyrus's we shake down Mad Maxx we find the girl get her to call her grandparents. We'll all be back in time for steaks," Miko said as though their task was simple one.

"It ain't that easy chica," Frankie said braiding some of her hair into a long pigtail going to the back of her head that hung just past her shoulders.

"Yeah and I'm with Dave something about this whole situation doesn't seem right," Katie said. " Plus what you tell me bout the grandparents seems to me that she's better off here anyway."

"That's not for us to judge Red ." Carly said twirling her fork. "Even if her grandparents are racist bigots."

"Racist bigots? Kinda makes miss Seattle huh," Gibby said with a smirk.

"They're racist bigots everywhere just gotta know where to look Gib," David said in an earnest voice.

"True but big man going into Cyrus's without any guns could be dangerous, with the way Maxx feels about you," Vega said. "If you want I could loan you a couple of choppers."

David smirked and pulled his black handled switch blade from his jeans pocket. "I got all the protection I need," he said flipping the nine inch blade out.

"You got that passed TSA," Spencer asked getting only a nod from David. "I'm not doubting your skills Dave but I'd prefer it if at least one of you carried a gun," Spencer said looking directly a Carly and Sam. As hard as it was for him to do Spencer still looked at them as the innocent teenage girls they once where.

"Yo Red you got one of our card on you ?," David asked feeling a need to show off a bit.

" Right her," Katie said pulling a small business card from her top.

"Give it to Spence ," David said smirking as his friend handed Spencer the card.

"Mon do you really have to do this?," Sam asked knowing her cousin's need to show off his skill.

"Yes I do," David said a cocky tone to his voice. " Now Spence go stand over there," he said pointing at the far wall in the room

"Ok," Spencer said trepidation in his voice he got up an walked over to the wall.

"Alright now hold the card up between your thump index an fore finger on the side of your face," David said watching Spencer move the card into place. "Good now hold still."

"Ok but I don't … Woah!," Spencer said as the knife flew past him sticking the card into the wall missing him completely.

"You see why I don't need a gun all the time," David said smirking as he got up to retrieve his knife.

"Alright now that little exhibition is over lets get ready to roll out," Sam said gently pushing Carly off her lap. " Vega we need your truck."

"Here you go," Vega said handing the blonde the keys to his Suburban. "And don't get blood on the seats."

" Yeah no promises," Carly said.

* * *

Thirty minutes later Sam pulled the black SUV in front of the brightly colored pool hall in the West End area. As the group stepped out of the car they could hear the pulsing reggae music from the inside as it drifted out outside. Sam glanced over to David and Frankie and saw the looks on there faces.

"You gonna be cuzo," Sam asked.

"Yeah let just get this over with," David said as they started into the pool hall.

"My lord is that the 108 there," said an the older Jamaican man dressed in a tie dye shirt and khakis with long grey dreadlocks that came down to his waist.

"Blessing Cyrus," David said hugging the older man as he shook his hand.

"Sammie rude gal you still shotta," asked Cyrus as he hugged Sam and shook her hand before doing the same Carly.

"Naw no shotta no more Cyrus grown gal now," Sam said continuing to use the Jamaican slang and dialect.

"Grown gal," Cyrus looking at the group mainly Carly and Sam with a look of assuredness. He could see a level of maturity of both girls that was not their a few years ago. But he did still see the "edge" that but both girls had and knew not much had changed with them.

"So grown gal what you here for," Cyrus asked wanting to know the reason they where their.

"Where that boy Madd Maxx," David asked unconsciously clinching his fist.

"He in da back. Why you want him for?," Cyrus asked concerned for the well being of his establishment.

"Don't get vexed man we just want to talk to him. We're not gonna mash up your place," Carly said as they walked to the back room of the pool hall.

As they scanned the room until they found a tall caramel skinned Jamaican man in maroon tank and jeans with bright yellow like blonde dreads. Hunched over a pool table with half a black and mild hanging from his lips . Knowing who he was Sam looked to David and Frankie to make the first move.

"Yo Mad Maxx," Frankie said drawing lecherous look from the bleach blonde Jamaican

"Baby doll you come for me," Maxx said moving towards Frankie but being cut off by David stepping in front of her

"Oh no see we came for some information," David said starring down the Jamaican gangster.

After a few intense moments of starring Maxx finally spoke. "What you want to know?," Maxx asked in his thick accent.

"We want to know about your cousin Inchez," Sam said in a no nonsense tone.

"Inchez? I don't know what you talking about," Maxx said. Obviously lying about what he knew.

"Maxx we know we know that Inchez is your cousin and we know she's been talking to you. So tell us where she is," Carly said growing inpatient with Maxx.

"You got spine Yankee girl," Maxx said inching towards Carly.

"Just tell us where the girl is Rasta," David said his hand in his pocket.

"Calm down rude boy," Maxx said. "Tell you what why don't you give bout an hour wit baby doll show her what a champion lover is."

Maxx made the mistake of trying to touch Frankie while insulting David. A mistake that would see him on his knees. With the offending hand stuck to the pool table after David impaled it with his knife. David then began to apply pressure to the hanging portion of forearm with his boot. Knowing the situation could get out of hand with Maxx's friends around Sam broke an empty beer bottle and handed the pool que that Maxx had been holding to Carly. Knowing the other three girls in the group had come the pool hall with weapons that could fit into their pockets

"Now tell us where your little cousin is or I break the arm!," David grunted pressing his boot into the arm.

"I'm not telling you a damn thing !," Maxx yelled trying to appear unafraid .

"Ok," David said. He then filled the room with the sound of breaking bones and screams.

"Ok, ok! She staying in arbor village apartments apartment 5A fifth floor," Maxx said in agony.

"Now was that so hard," David said yanking the knife out of Maxx's hand. He then wiped the blade clean on the Jamaican's hair and retracted it. "Come on lets go," David said as he calmly walked towards the front of the pool hall.

"I can half way understand stabbing his hand but did you have to break his arm," Carly asked her cousin.

"No just felt like it," David said as they walked from the building.

* * *

Hours later after finding and having an intense conversation with Tasha and April. Which Carly and Sam convinced April to call her grandparents to let them know she's ok. The group found them selves having a grilled steak dinner with their family. As Sam began to tare into her third steak David pulled both she and Carly and Sam aside to talk in private.

"Girls sit down," David said motioning to the couch.

"What's this about Dave?," Sam asked.

"Its about what you asked me a few weeks ago," David said as he began to pace back and fourth

"Oh it is," Carly said grabbing Sam's hand for support.

"I want you to know I've thought about this a lot," David said continuing to pace around. "I mean if I was to do this would I be involved in the child's life. Would the kid know I'm his dad. Am I ready to be a dad."

"Dave you know we wouldn't keep your child from you," Sam said clinching Carly's hand. "You'd keep your parental rights and we'd raise our child together."

"Yeah and as far as being ready to be a dad . We wouldn't have asked if you if we weren't sure you were up to it," Carly said sincerely.

David took a deep audible breath and prayed that he had chosen the right decision. He then looked into the eyes of the two girls that he cared so much about and saw the hope in their eyes. "Ok I'll do it," he said.

" Do what?," Sam and Carly said in unison smiles beginning to form in in the corner of their faces.

"Be your baby daddy what do you think," David said just before Carly and Sam hugged him and squealed their thanks.

The three future parents knew they had a long road ahead of them and that bring a child into this world would be hard. Especially considering the way the child was conceived but the three of them had been through worst and they knew they could get through this as well as the obstacles to come.

* * *

**A/N: Well folks that's it for this chapter hope you enjoyed it. How do you feel about David Carly and Sam being parents ? Well any way I'm going to go for now remember reviews are love and I love reviews peace love SDR out **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: What up CAM fans its me SDR back again. Now this chapter of iHunt takes place three months after the last one and Carly is now two months along in her pregnancy. But this chapter contains some drama for one of the three parents. But to find out read on from here.**

* * *

**Dangerous Games pt 1:**

Carly went through the paper work on her desk. She was updating the hard copy information on some of their clients and was becoming increasingly frustrated. It wasn't that really her fault. The hormones of her pregnancy gave her mood swings. So when she slammed her fist on the desk and said, "When the fuck is Mel getting back from Kansas!"

"Well best guest is when ever Mandy, Tay and Cass let her up for air," Sam said reclining back in her chair.

"Yeah so I'm guessing New years," David said as he twisted his dreads.

"Very funny Dave meanwhile where are Miko and Baby Doll ?," Carly asked as she continued to sort through papers.

"Out getting warrants. Anyway in your condition you need to stop stressing so much maybe even take some time off ," David said trying to appear not too over protective.

"Yeah cupcake maybe sometime off for you is what's need say until the baby comes," Sam said also try not to come off over protective .

Carly looked at the both of them and sighed. "Guys I know you're concerned but the doctor said I could still do my job. I just need to scale back," she said looking at the father and second mother of her child with a mixture of pride and love. She was proud to know that the child growing inside her womb. Would have two other parents that cared in such a way. And she did love them both in different ways. She loved David like the older brother he'd become and the father he would be to their child. She loved Sam like a wife is supposed to love the person she pledged her life to. But it was much deeper than that between she and Sam. The two loved each other on a level that very few saw unless they knew them personally. A connection that survived Sam being locked away a connection of pure love.

"We know what the doctor we just want you to be careful cupcake," Sam said walking behind Carly's desk where she began to rub her wife's shoulders.

"I have been careful Sam," Carly said with a sigh feeling herself start to relax under her wife's touch.

"Carls going on jumps with us is not being careful," David said flatly. "Which is why Sam and I have decided that you're office bound,"

"What!" Carly snapped. "You can't do that!," she said pulling away from Sam looking at both she and David.

"Carly its for your and the baby's safety," David said sincerely. "We just want you both safe."

"I get that but taking me away from my job?," Carly ask with a bit of frustration in her voice. "What about the team you guys need me in the field."

"Katie Miko , Frankie, Dave and I can handle the jumps," Sam said

"Look guys I know you're worried about our baby but benching me," Carly said in an almost pleading voice. But knowing that in her heart of hearts that both Sam and David were right.

"Carly its for your own good right now," David said. "If not for us do it for our baby," he said.

Carly let out another deep sigh and said, "Alright I won't go on anymore jumps until the baby comes," she said somewhat reluctant in tone.

"Hey guys we're back with the warrants," said Miko as she and Frankie walked passed the office into the "war room".

"Well time to get to work ," Sam said as she started walking out of the office.

"I'll wake up Red," David said as walked out to the waiting area to wake their friend.

"Guess I'll just make coffee," Carly said sarcastically to herself still a bit miffed at being confined to the office.

A few minutes later Sam Carly and the others found them selves sitting in their staging room preparing for their next case. "Ok baby what do we got," David asked.

"Ok our boy's name is Quentin Robert Donavon. Goes by QB white male six foot five feet in a half inches tall. Two hundred and seventy pounds white male sandy blonde hair confederate flag tattooed on the right shoulder," Frankie said as she posted the fugitive's statistics and posted his mug shot.

"Well I guess we all know Mon's taking point on this one," Sam said "So what'd the guy do?"

"Possession of meth with intent to distribute. Possession of an unregistered firearms. Assaulting an officer. Also hate crime apparently he beat and some unnamed friends beat and sodomized a woman with a two by four leaving one of the girl bars down on East Sunset. Oh and get this when they brought him in he tested positive for roids and meth . And he is known to be armed," Frankie said with an eye roll

"Oh great that means he's paranoid ," Miko said the sarcasm radiating in her voice. "A least tell me the bond is good enough to chase this freak."

"Fifty grand sound good enough," Frankie said

"Fifty grand that's a lot of diapers and a crib for the baby, Sammie," Katie said feeling she needed to nudge her friend and boss into the job.

"Relax KP we're taking the job," Sam said. "The dude got a cosigner ?,"

"Give me the number I'll call her. Got to do something around here to make myself useful," Carly said Still a bit upset about being bound to the office.

"I can think of plenty you can do after we get back," Sam said with a seductive voice. Trying to make her feel better.

"You better?," Carly said pecking Sam on the lips as she dialed the cosigner's number.

Thirty minutes later Carly and the team had the potential location of the fugitive . A seemingly abandoned warehouse near the marsh lands on the north side of their area of the beach. Once they knew where to look the team all but Carly set about getting dressed in their usual bullet proof vest and holsters . As they were David noticed something missing.

"Were the hell's my knife," He asked looking for his switchblade.

"I don't know babes maybe its in the truck," Frankie said loading clip into her gun.

"No it wasn't in the truck I brought in the house last night to clean it," David said still frantically searching his locker.

"What's the big deal its just your knife," Miko said securing her bullet proof vest to her chest.

David frustrated crinkled his brow at the half Asian half black girl. "I've had that switch blade since I was eleven it belonged to my grandfather . Since then I've not had a single broken bone and no worst than a graze by a bullet. That knife is my good luck charm . And I never hunt without it and I …. left it in the house damnit!," he said realizing where his good luck charm was. "We have to go back and get it."

"No time cuz this guy can move any minute if we're gonna catch him we have to move now," Sam said seeing the unusual nervousness in her slightly older cousin.

David and Sam never really showed their weaknesses. In fact the only two people outside of their direct family who saw David and Sam waver in their confidence and their personas as sensitive bad asses were Frankie and Carly. But Sam could see those nerves in the man who was more of a brother than a cousin to her.

"Hey big man have I ever stirred you wrong," Sam asked. Her words seeming to have a calming effect on David.

"Yeah but lets go," David said half joking as he chambered a round in his gun.

"You two better come back safe and in one piece I'm not raising this kid alone," Carly said to both David and Sam as they left the room.

"We'll do our best cupcake," Sam said winking as they left the room

"I mean it Sam if you and Dave come back dead I'll kill you both," Carly yelled after them.

"Love you too Carls," David yelled back.

* * *

The mid fall chilled had settled in northern Myrtle Beach. A change in season that left the tourist town of the South Carolina coast nothing but a home for the locals. The beaches and the boardwalk were empty but the hermit crabs and the gulls. One thing that had not changed was the crime rate. People would always commit crimes which meant there would almost always be a need for bondsmen and bounty hunters . Which insured that the people in the black F150 and the black Yukon would almost always have work.

"Miko this is Dave do you copy?," David said speaking into the radio mounted on his vest.

"_Loud and clear big man what's up?," _ Miko responded.

"Guys we should be coming up on the warehouse soon. So be ready ok we need no mistakes ," David said.

" _Be easy poppy we've got this," _ Frankie said to her boyfriend over the radio.

"You really need to calm down Davie," Katie said from the back seat of the truck.

"I am calm its just something bout this job doesn't feel right," David said as he wheeled his truck around the curb.

"I wish you wouldn't have said that big cuz," Sam said looking out of the windshield as they approached the warehouse. "Look what we got," she said as she saw the four pick ups outside the warehouse.

"I see 'em KP hand me the Shot gun," David said asking for the loaded Mossberg 500 tactical pistol gripped twelve gauge shotgun that they kept in the truck. "Babydoll Mikoyou see trucks guns out when we get out of the cars." David said as they said pulled to a slow stop.

"_Roger that," _Miko said.

"You only have four shots Dave rubber rounds then we're out of shot gun shells period," Katie said attaching the removable butt stock to the gun before handing it to David.

"Four rounds? You know we need to invest in Siga Sam," David said thinking they would do better with the automatic shot gun.

"We'll talk about it after get this guy," Sam said as they got out of the truck .

The five bounty hunters approached the building and walked along the outside wall with David at the lead. " Hey you think they know we're here?," Miko asked just before five shots were fired from the inside of the building a few inches from where they were.

"Yeah they know!," David said before five more shots were fired "Ok you guys ready?" David asked as another steady stream of shots were fired at them. Getting only nods from the others.

David kicked open the double doors and the group fired on the criminals. Knocking them to the ground with the rubber rounds bringing them down. All but one the fugitive who they were there to capture. He somehow managed to make it to the second floor .

"Guys cuff these assholes Sam and I will go get our boy!," David said tossing his extra cuffs to one of the other girls as he drew his desert eagle and followed Sam up the steps.

David and Sam made it to the second floor and creeped into the hall way that was filled with empty offices. Their was a window at the end of the wide hall that looked out to the loading dock. But Sam nor David saw any sign of their fugitive .

"Where the hell is this guy?," Sam asked moved beside David as they turned to moved back towards the stair way. "This hallway is pretty clear."

"I know but he's around here some where." David said. Just then he saw a reflection in the corner of his eye in one of the glass windows of the doors "Sam look out!" he said shoving is cousin behind him and down.

The hallway became filled with the sounds of gun fire. Then the crash of breaking glass as the fugitive leaped out of it.

"Dave are you ok?," Sam asked seeing her cousin remain all to still. She then saw his body tilt backward and without thinking moved forward to catch him. It was then she saw his vest covered in blood. "Dave! Dave! C'mon Monie boo talk to me cuzo!," Sam said slapping his face and holding back her tears.

"Hallow points…. He must've used hallow points ….that's how he got… through the vest," David coughed and laughed in a weak voice.

"Frankie call 911 right now Dave's been shot!," Sam yelled the tears starting flow from her eyes.

"Of course I've been shot… that's why it hurts like hell!," David coughed laughed. "You think this is what Nat felt … before she went."

"Shut up! Ok just shut up! You need to save your strength ok cause you're gonna need it to get you out of the hospital quick so can put together that crib for our baby. Man Carly is gonna kick your ass for getting shot."

"The baby…. I'm not… gonna get to see our baby… I'm sorry," David said his voice growing weaker.

"Yes you will! yes you will just hang on ok !," Sam said her eyes becoming red with tears.

"No….. no Sammie … this is it for me tell Frankie the girls Carly and …. Our son I love them ….. and if I end up in the right place I'll tell aunt Pam…. I'll tell aunt Pam… you miss…..her," David said just before he lost consciousness.

"Dave no! No! , No!, No! Dave wake up! Wake up!..."

* * *

**A/N: Well folks that ends this chapter hope you enjoyed it . What do you think is going to happen to David? Does he live or die? Well you'll just have to wait till next time SDR out**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: What's up CAM fans its me SDR back with another update. Now I know you're all dying to see what happens to David so without further wait lets go**

* * *

**Dangerous Games Part 2**

Carly burst through the emergency room doors of the hospital in a frantic state. Upon hearing receiving the call from Sam that David had been shot. She hopped on her motorcycle and sped over to the hospital. Not caring how many laws she broke in the process.

" I'm looking for David Brown!," she asked the nurse.

"I'm sorry mam but we can't give that information out unless you're family," the nurse said.

Carly in no mood to be told no grabbed the young nurse by her collar. "Look I am carrying his child! Now you tell me where the hell he is!"

"Cupcake!," came voice from behind her.

"Sam oh Sam!," she said wrapping her arms around her wife and kissing her forehead. "Baby what happened?"

Sam stilled her resolve not to cry. As she gave a sniff to hold back her tears. "We were on the second floor and we didn't see the guy. Then I guess Mon saw him in a reflection and pushed me out of the way. And then and then …," she said breaking down into tears "Its my fault….if I had let him go back for that damn knife!"

"Sam you didn't know this was gonna happen ok its not your fault," Carly said comforting her wife. Trying to be the stronger of the two. But inside she was just as broken up if not more so. David was always so protective , wise and strong. And at his very core as gentle and as loving as lamb. His pride and life as a gangster had given him reputation for being quick tempered and violent. Which at a lot of times he was but beneath that layer was someone who loved life and fun and family. And to loose that would devastate her and their entire family. It was then she realized that she and Sam weren't the only ones suffering at the moment. "Come on lets go sit with Frankie."

Carly and Sam walked over to a distraught Frankie. The young African American and Brazilian was physically shaking back and fourth in her chair crying. As Katie and Miko tried to comfort her as best they could. Carly being ever sympathetic. "Baby doll?" Carly said getting the girl's attention.

"I'll kill him….. My poppi dies I'll find that bastard and I'll kill him myself," Frankie said through her angry sad tears.

"That makes two of us," Sam said her voice seething with anger.

"Guys Dave doesn't need us to be plotting revenge right now he needs us to be strong," Carly said. But in all actuality her thoughts were along the same lines. Carly had become fiercely protective over her family. She knew that she'd kill for them. And that if David died she knew that his killer would ha have to pay with his life. But for now she pushed those thoughts aside in favor of sending positive energy and silent prayers David's way.

"You call Mon's folks?," Sam asked Carly as she sat down in a chair next to Katie.

"Yeah your uncle Buzz said they'd be here as soon as they could," Carly said sitting next to her girlfriend. "I called Mel to she said she'd catch the next flight out."

"That's good," Katie said. "So what do we do now?," asked the saddened red head.

"Now Red now we wait," Sam said grabbing Carly's hand for strength. "We wait and we pray."

An hour or so later their had been no report on David's condition. A million thoughts went through the minds of the girls . The main one being the what ifs. What if David died? What if he slipped into a vegetative state and never recovered. Then as if an answered prayer a man possibly in his early forties walked out into the waiting room.

After scanning the room he settled on where he saw the girls in bullet proof vest and determined they were the ones he was looking for. "Excuse me did you come in with the gun shot victim?" he asked.

"David! his name David and he's my cousin," Sam said as they all stood up to greet the doctor.

Carly clinched Sam's hand tightly and placed her free one on Frankie's shoulder. "Give it to us straight doc is he going to make it?"

"He took eight shots at point blank range. The vest only caught one. He was hit in the abdomen chest and left shoulder," The doctor said filling the girls with dread. "But lucky for him his vest slowed the bullets enough that didn't hit any vital organs but it one hit his appendix and we had to remove it and we also had to repair his rotator cup."

"So he made it he's going to be ok?," Carly asked with optimistic hope.

"Well yes and no," The doctor said sadly.

"What do you mean yes and no doc is my cousin going to live are isn't he?," Sam asked her anger starting to rise once more.

"He lost a lot of blood. We had to give him two transfusions," the doctor explained. "He's stable but in a light coma."

"When will he wake up?," Frankie asked speaking for what seemed like the first time. Her tone conveying all her sadness.

"His brain is giving off strong waves and his heart is strong and he is breathing on his own but we have him on oxygen to save his strength. So could be tonight , tomorrow or a week from now. Its up to him," the doctor said. But

A few tense moments passed. The waiting room seemed to fade into nothing at the crushing news. David had survived the shooting but his over all survival now depended on his will to live. The only thing they could do now is hope that his will was as strong as it always had been.

"Can we see him?," Carly asked.

"Yes but only two at a time," the doctor said.

"Baby doll," Carly said as a signal that she could be the first to see her boyfriend.

"No, no I can't see him like that right now Sammie Carly you go please ," Frankie said once again breaking down into tears.

Sam looked at Carly and sighed. "C'mon lets go cupcake," she said as they began to follow the doctor

The walk into the intensive care unit seemed to take million years to Carly and Sam. The sterile medicine like smell filling their nostrils adding to their anger and sadness . When they finally reached David's room they stared at the door as if were the gates of hell. The doctor then opened the door.

"Oh God," Carly said upon seeing David in the hospital bed. He had an I.V. in each arm an oxgen tube in his nose and a heart monitor attached to his finger letting his heart rate print out on a small monitor at the side of his bed. He looked near death. A sight that truly scared both girls.

"Can hear us?," Sam asked the doctor.

"Yes he can," the doctor said

"Doc could you?," Carly asked requesting that they be alone.

"Of course," the doctor said leaving Carly and Sam alone in the room .

Carly and Sam starred silently at him as he lay there motionless wondering. Was he in pain? If so could he feel it? Did he even know he was in the hospital? A thousand thoughts and a thousand scenarios ran through their heads all winding up at the same place would he pull through.

"What should we tell him Sam?," Carly asked. She then notice Sam's hand was no longer holding hers. "Sam?"

Carly looked to her side and saw that Sam had left her standing there. Thinking on what she knew about her wife. Carly sprinted out of the room through the hall into the waiting room there she saw Miko and Katie.

"Where'd they go!," Carly asked the two of them.

"Outside I guess Sam ran through and grabbed Frankie," Miko said.

"What and you two didn't stop them!," Carly yelled growing furious at her two friends.

"Relax Carls I got to the keys to the Yukon and Dave's truck in my boot," Katie said.

"Red you idiot when have Baby doll or Sam ever needed keys to get into and start a car," Carly then thought of something and started to feel around in her pockets. "Fuck!," she cursed. "Sam picked my pockets come on lets get outside maybe we can catch them.

The three girls raced outside to find Carly's motorcycle and David's pick up gone and the door to the to the Yukon open. Knowing where the other two girls went Carly told Katie to stay and wait for David's parents. While she and Carly went to the office.

* * *

Thirty minutes later Carly and Miko burst into the office and immediately went to the locker room where they saw Sam and Frankie loading clips with bullets.

"What the hell do you think you're doing !," Carly screamed as she saw place a loaded magazine into a gun that she noticed was David's Desert Eagle.

"I'm going to get our bounty what does it look like," Sam said Chambering a bullet as she cock the gun.

"It looks like you're going on a revenge mission," Carly said she then saw the gleam one the bullets in the magazine that Frankie was loading into her gun . "Live rounds ! you're using live rounds!"

"Yep," Sam simply as she placed a spare clip into her belt.

"Sam no don't this!," Carly said on the verge of tears pleading with her wife not to go through with her plan .

"What do you expect me to do!," Sam yelled as jumped to her feet to secure her bullet proof vest. "This guy put Dave in the hospital!"

"And you're answer is to end up in a bed next to him!," Carly yelled.

"If I have to yes I will!," Sam said continuing to be stubborn as she began moving towards the door way. Only to have Carly jump in her way. "Move Carly," Sam said in a stern voice.

"No," Carly said her voice coming out in a angry sad growl as she stretched her arms across the door frame.

" Carly don't do this you know you can't stop me," Sam said her rage blinding her a bit. "Carly baby don't make move you."

"Sam I want you to think about our child that's growing inside and think of the one that we've lost. And if you honestly still feel what you're about to do is right move me," Carly said hoping just hoping she could brake through Sam's rage.

Sam sighed and lowered her head she then picked up Carly and moved her out of the way. "C'mon doll lets go," she said as she and Frankie left the office the next sound the girls herd was the sound of David's truck screeching off.

"Sorry Carls," Miko said seeing the tears in Carly's eyes.

"Just come with me," Carly said as she walked towards the backdoor of the office. Carly then led Miko to the wide storage shed behind the office. Miko had seen the shed but had been told that its was where David stored stuff that he didn't have room for.

Carly quickly worked in the combination to pad lock and opened the door. Inside the shed was David's 69 Chevy Chevelle from his days in Seattle. David had kept the convertible that sat proudly on twenty four inch rims in perfect running condition. Carly quickly felt under the right wheel well finding the magnetic case that held the keys to the car. She then opened the trunk and pulled up the lining and pulled out the MAC-11 that David always kept hidden and cleaned. Loaded it and handed it and the keys to Miko.

"You remember the cosigners address, right?," Carly asked as she pushed Miko into the drivers seat.

"Yeah," Miko said fastening her seat belt.

"Good go there you'll catch up with Sam and Frankie ," Carly said as she slammed the car door.

"How do you know that?," Miko asked staring the engine.

"Cause I know Sam now go!" Carly said.

* * *

Carly arrived hospital to find Katie and a bronze colored white man in his early fifties with graying black tucked under a University Of South Carolina trucker cap asleep in the waiting room. She knew the to be David's stepfather and Sam's Uncle and her mom's older brother Robert "Buzz" Puckett. Carly then figured that David's mother must be in the room with him. Figuring this Carly crept back to the ICU and into David's room. Their she saw an older black woman with a small afro sitting in a chair.

"Mrs. Brown," Carly said placing a hand on the woman's shoulder.

"I told you to call me auntie La , Carly," Laurette said turning back to look at the young woman. "You're carrying my grandbaby you can at least call me Auntie not Mrs. Brown," she said. Laurette Brown was David's mother a strong woman who like her son had incredible capacity for love. At one point she was married to David's birth father. And apon the divorce she kept her married last name of Brown so that she and her Son would have the last name. two years later when David was four she met fell in love with and married David's stepfather Buzz . It was also the year David met Sam and a bond was formed. An unbreakable bond of family.

"I'm sorry Auntie ," Carly said.

"Its ok baby, where's Sammie?," Laurette asked wondering wear her nice was.

"She's off being stupid," Carly said once again feeling herself on the verge of crying.

"Hmm she after who shot my boy?," Laurette said getting a nod from Carly . "and Baby Doll went her?," she asked again only getting a nod from Carly "Well that doesn't surprise me."

"How are you so calm about this?," Carly asked her tear's once again beginning to flow.

"Because I put it in Gods hands Carly and I know he'll pull my boy through," Laurette said. Her word strengthening Carly's faith as well as her own.

"But still Sam knows better, Knows that hunting this guy down isn't going to make David wake up faster!," Carly said now crying. "I know what its like to want revenge I wanted when Sam went to prison and when Nat was killed I wanted it more. Revenge only leads to revenge nothing good can come from that."

Laurette sighed when she listened to Carly lament about her thoughts on the situation. "Its not just revenge with David and Sam its about family and honor," she said.

"What?," Carly asked curious and confused.

"Did you ever see the scare on Mon's left arm," Laurette getting a head shake of no from Carly. "Well I'm not surprised his tattoos are probably covering it. Anyway a long time ago when Sam and David were maybe six seven years old. Sam had come to visit. One day while Mon was at school it was the last week before summer vacation she went to the park a mile or two up the road from the house. Buzz and I didn't think much off it all of David's cousin on my side used to do it and Sam being from Seattle we knew she could handle it. But some older boys jumped her I don't no what she did or What they were trying to do to her . But David saw from bus and opened the emergency door to the bus and jumped out and fought those boys off with his book bag and whatever he can find and took more than a few good licks too. But that's not all Sam had got beat so bad she could barley move and Mon carried her all the way to our house. He didn't even know there was a hunk of an old bottle in his arm. My boy saved Sam's life that day and never left her side at the hospital. It was also the day they made a blood pact to always have each others back."

"So that's what you mean by honor," Carly said . "But Sam and David have each repaid that debt a thousand times over," she said referencing their life as gang and David and Sam's lives in general.

"Carly the only person I've seen Sam love more than her mother and Mel is David," Laurette said with a sigh, "and the only person I've seen her love more than David is you."

Carly hung her head and sighed. She had seen the connection between the two. A connection not unlike the one she shared with Sam. Yet completely different as Sam and David weren't in love with each other. But their connection was deeper than cousins are brother and sister . It was like the two were two parts of the same person. With Sam being a bit more of the wilder side. And with this knowledge she knew why Sam was doing what she was doing.

"Auntie can I be alone with him?," Carly asked.

"Ok," Laurette said as she got up and left the room.

Once the older woman was gone Carly walked over to David's bed and kissed him on the forehead. "You better wake up soon."

* * *

In the early predawn hours Sam crept into David's room to find Carly asleep in a chair by his bedside. She bent down and gently kissed the brunette and brushed her hair from her face. Sam always loved the way Carly looked in her sleep. She said it was what the child of an angel and a fairy must look like when she sleeps.

"Did you catch him," Carly asked startling the blonde a bit.

"Yeah cupcake I did," Sam said in a defeated voice.

"Good," Carly said looking up into Sam's saddened blue eyes. She then stood up and kissed Sam deeply on the lips. " I'm going to leave you two alone," Carly said sensing Sam's need to be alone with her cousin.

Sam walked around room for a few moments. Before finally all the anger and sadness hit her and she fell to her knees crying at David's hand and grasped his hand in a death grip.

"Why does it always have to be you huh!, Why do you always have to save my life!," Sam screamed blaming herself and David for what happened. "Why do you have to be a hero! Why do you have to care about people all the time! Why can't you just be selfish! Why didn't you just let him shoot me!," Sam balled her face turning red from tears. "You better wake up ! You hear me David Armond Brown you wake up! Please I love big man I need you to wake up. Just please wake up please, please," she said resting her face against David's arm

"Sam," came a weak rasp from the bed making Sam look up. "Sam," the voice said again.

"Dave?" Sam said hopefully sucking back tears. "Dave man if you're awake you better say something! Say something!"

"Sam quit screaming I already I got shoot for you I don't need a headache too," David said weakly his eyes opening .

"You're awake!," Sam screeched with joy as she hugged David.

"Ahh ! gunshot wounds! Gunshot wounds!," David said feeling the intense pain burn through his body.

"Sorry its just you're back!," Sam said her tears now tears of joy.

"I know its good to be back," David said his voice still weak. "Now go get the doctor and tell everybody I'm awake ok," he said.

"You got it cuzo!," Sam said ecstatic to see her cousin awake again.

"Oh and Sam, about what you said," David said making the blonde girl stop and turn. "I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: Well folks that's it David lives. Hope you all enjoyed it. I f so please review and let me know what you think. BTW if you haven't already read my new smut fic or Let the Right one in by my girls SheHasMyHeart. Peace and love SDR out**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey CAM fans its me your friendly neighborhood SDR back with more CAM goodness . Now this chapter takes place two weeks after David wakes up and we'll have some David and Carly interaction as well as little CAM sex so lets ride**

* * *

**A Warrior's Pain**

"I don't see why Carly and I can't go to the office," David said struggling to use a fork with his right hand to eat as his left arm was still in a sling for the next few weeks. David was still recovering from his gun shot wounds. He ad been at home and resting for close to three weeks and unfortunately for him cabin fever had begun to sink in a feeling that he didn't like. David was an active person and bed rest with no work no working out and no sex was starting to affect his mental state. Not to mention that Carly had pretty much become his nurse and servant barely letting very the independent young man lift a finger to do anything. Which defiantly did not sit well with him further affecting his mental state to the point that he was in a depression. At times finding himself wishing the bullets had in fact killed him instead of making him what he perceived as burden to his family.

"Because you have one hundred and eighty two stitches in you and your arm in a sling," said Carly who was only wearing a short sheer black kimono as she sat beside him. "And besides what kind of baby mama would I be if I didn't help look after you," she said.

"Yeah I've been meaning to talk to you guys bout that," Frankie said swallowing the food in her mouth. "If you and Sam are the kids mom what does that make me?"

" I think you'd be the step mom doll," Miko said eating her toast

"So what would that make David and I's kids like step brother or sisters," Frankie asked.

"No they'd be half brothers and sisters," Katie said.

"Anyway can't I just come to the office and you know pick up some of the slack me and Carly left," David said hopeful his friends would let him come to work.

"That's why I'm here big guy," Taylor said patting David's good shoulder. Taylor had flown in with Melanie to help comfort her and stayed in town to feel in for David on the team while he was in recovery.

"Yeah big cuz with Tay here all you need to do is heal up its like you're not gone she's the perfect replacement," Sam said

The word replacement is what hurt David. Had he not been in the depressed state of mind he would known that Sam meant their friend was a perfect temporary replacement for him. But being as depressed he was he didn't. No inside his mind David felt shame for letting himself get into this condition. Why didn't he just fall to the floor with Sam when he pushed her out of the way? He asked himself over and over again. He hated these thoughts he hated the feeling they gave him he hated appearing weak. He had been bullied until his early teens and even few times after when he'd let people in they'd sometimes turned on him and stabbed him in the back when he let his guard down. Those memories still haunted him at times. He had almost completely forgotten that part of his pre gangster days, but with the pain of his injuries had brought back many of his forgotten insecurities came back. And it was what wrecked his mind and spirit.

Sam glanced at the clock on her cell phone and saw the time and realized they were running late. "Well time to head out you guys gonna be ok here," she asked getting up from the table.

"I'm not going to get shot eight times here," David said the bitterness in voice to obvious to ignore.

Carly seeing Sam was slightly annoyed pulled her blonde wife into a kiss. "Have fun at work mama," she said as they broke the kiss. While glancing over she saw Frankie kissing David but noticed the lack of emotion in David's kissing.

"I'll try come on lets go," Sam said walking trough the side door of the kitchen.

"Be good poppi," Frankie said kissing David's cheek before she and the others left leaving David and Carly in the kitchen alone.

David sighed then let out a groan of pain as he stood up and walked to the living room . Carly watch as her pained cousin as he walked to the living room. She knew he was in pain with every step as he refused to take the pain killers the doctor prescribed for him. She wanted to help him and she had but she knew the pain David felt wasn't just physical. She also knew that David's pride wouldn't let him admit it until he was ready.

* * *

Hours passed and David and Carly found themselves watching TV on the couch. After some more time had passed David tried stand but fell back to the couch in pain. "You know what just let get what ever it is you wanted," Carly said trying to be helpful.

"No… I'll get it," David groaned.

"Dave just…,"

"I said no!," David snapped

Carly was stunned a bit at David's candor . But soon collected herself with a response. "What the hell is your problem! I've just been trying to help you and you've been an asshole! So what the fuck is wrong with you!"

"You wanna now what's wrong with me! I got shot!," David yelled. "I am in constant pain! I'm held together by stitches like a fucking rag doll! I can't use one of my arms! I can't make love to my woman! And to top it all off I haven't slept in weeks cause I can't close my eyes without having nightmares! So excuse me very fucking much if I'm angry and feel useless and like I'm being replaced!," he said as uncharacteristic tears began to flow from his eyes.

In all the years she'd known him Carly had never seen David cry. He expressed sadness and all range of emotion. But he never openly cried in front of any body other than Sam or his mother but that had been when he was younger. Now here was the giant of a man weeping like a sad child.

Carly feeling compassion for the father of her child. Wrapped her arms around him and held him close. Comforting the crying giant. "Its ok Dave its ok," Carly said gently rubbing his back.

"I'm…. useless Carly….I'm a useless scared up mess," the sobbing young man said.

"You're not useless Dave," Carly said. " You're one of the strongest people I know."

"Then why is Sam trying replace me with Tay. Because I'm weak," David said still crying but not as much.

"You're not useless you're family there is no replacing you on or off the team," Carly said being truly sincere with her words. "And as far as being weak you're not weak anyone who went through something like you just did would be shaken up," she said have some experience in dealing with trauma of her own. "You remember how I was for awhile after the rape? How I wouldn't let anyone but Sam get close to me without flinching?"

"Yeah I do," David said pulling away from the hug a bit.

"So believe me it'll get better with time," Carly said. "But you need to let us know what's going on in there ok big man," she said lightly tapping her index finger against his fore head.

"Alright little cuz," David said drying the last of his tears "I'll try,"

"Ok now lets get started on dinner I want to make your shepherd's pie and I need your help," Carly said getting up from the couch and reaching her hand out to David.

David took her hand and smiled. "Start pealing some potatoes kid," he said with a smile as he stood up

* * *

As evening rolled around the entire house sat in the living room watching TV and laughing as they all dug into platefuls of the shepherd's pie that David and Carly had prepared. "Cuzo as always you did your thing with this shepherd's pie ," Sam said shoving another fork full into her mouth..

"Thanks Sammie but Carly did the cooking," David said enjoying his third helping.

"No,no you're recipe I just followed it ," Carly said giving David credit.

" Either way its so good it makes me want cook," Miko said.

"No!," Everyone but Taylor said in unison

"Last time you cooked Miko you gave us all food poisoning ," Katie said truthfully.

"Ok at least its not as bad as when Carly tried cooking greens," Miko said in defense of her cooking.

"Yeah that's true Carls there was so much dirt in that pot I thought you were trying grow greens instead of cook them," Frankie said jokingly

"Whatever you guys you love my cooking," Carly said as she continued.

As the food and conversation went on Carly felt her hunger shift from food to something else. Specifically her blonde tattooed lover. Ever since becoming pregnant Carly's hormones had ratcheted up to epic levels. And at times like this she need only look at Sam and feel herself grow wet with arousal. Not really wanting to wait till they went to bed Carly decided to action.

"Sammie baby can I talk to you upstairs," Carly said standing up and adjusting her robe.

"But babe I'm eating," Sam said.

"I wasn't asking," Carly said giving Sam her I mean business look. Putting her hands on her hips for affect.

"Alright I'm coming," Sam said getting up from her seat.

In a few short minutes the two young women found themselves in their bed room. Seconds after that Sam found Carly's tongue down her throat and her hands working to remove her shirt. Once she had successfully pulled the shirt over her head Carly focused on Sam's neck as she pulled up her sports bra.

"Damn cupcake if you wanted to fuck you could've just said so," Sam said kicking off her sock and undoing her pants.

"Shut up a get those damn pants off !," Carly said taking one of Sam's hard pink nipples into her mouth.

"Ohh shit!," Sam said dropping her pant's and underwear around her ankles her right nipple clamped tightly in Carly's sucking mouth.

Sam stepped out of her pants and back peddled to the bed where Carly pushed her backward onto the bed and untied her robe revealing naked body. "Sixty nine," Carly said with a lust filled voice just before kissing Sam and nudging them further back into the bed.

"Whose on top?," Sam asked with a smirk.

Carly gave Sam a lustful smile and shifted her body so that Sam's head was between her legs and hers was between Sam's. Without a word needing to be spoken the lovers began to attack each others sexes with fingers and tongues. Both knowingly grinding there sexes into the others mouths and faces savoring the taste and smell of their lover's erotic essence.

"OHH!... GOD YOU TASTE GOOD!, " Sam moaned as she smacked and slurped at Carly's pussy.

"MMM!... YOU TOOO! Carly moaned as she licked an fingered Sam's heat.

Sam and Carly where in heaven in the position of mutual gratification. Filling the room with a symphony grunts moans and pants of passion as their tongues and fingers moved in beautiful consort with each other. For every finger and tongue stroke Carly made at Sam's vagina Sam matched with almost triple the force.

"OHHH FUCK SAMMM!," Carly cried feeling Sam's thump penetrate her anus. "DEEPER!,DEEPER!," she moaned.

"YOU LIKE ME FINGERING YOUR ASS, AND PUSSY WHILE I SUCK YOUR CLIT!," Sam moaned taking her mouth off of Carly's love button for a few moments.

"UGH!...YOU KNOW I FUCKING LOVE IT!... FUCK ME! …. FUCK MEEEE!," Carly screamed riding a high of pleasure from the double digital penetration.

As the highly sexual embrace continued Carly and Sam found they had rolled onto their sides not once breaking the sixty nine. They continued to suck and salivate over each other's sweet pussies. Both girls soon felt the un deniable ache of an orgasm about to peak and as if connected at the brain. They began to work completely as one fingering licking and sucking in the same rhythm until.

"!," both girls cried out in shared orgasm.

Carly and Sam rolled apart and lay there for several moments with each others essence smeared on their faces. Gasping with Kool-Aid smiles on their lips as the basked in the after glow of their shared orgasm. It truly was a beautiful thing that they both experienced many times. But each time was more thrilling and intense than the last. It filled them both with such a warm flame that wailed their souls together for eternity. Insuring their love would remain unbroken for all time.

After sometime Carly and Sam propped themselves up and stared at each other with huge satisfied grins. "Round two?," asked a still somewhat breathless Carly.

Sam simply smirked back at her wife and said, "I'll get my strap on."

* * *

**A/N: Well folks that's the end of this chapter hope you enjoyed it. Well this is the part I tell you that this story has maybe two or three more chapters in it. Simply cause its run it course. But I promise you will see the birth of Carly Sam and David's baby before the end. But for now Peace and love SDR out **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: What up CAM fans I'm back with more bounty hunting goodness as we approach the end of this story. Well this story takes place about three months after the last three. Carly is now five months along. Also this chapter contains sexual content**

* * *

**Five Months & Hunting Part 1**

David pulled the beautiful Chinese physical therapist to his lap and began deeply tongue kissing her. He had ben very attracted to the voluptuous Chinese American since she first came the house to begin his physical therapy on his shoulder a few weeks before he got stitches out. He immediately told his girlfriend Frankie that he wanted to bed her. He was particularly attracted to her natural thirty six D breast and amble backside. Giving her a body that reminded him of Asian porn star Jessica Bangkok with a beautiful face to matched her body's charms.

He had been flirting with her weeks and knew that he had laid the ground work when three weeks after his stitches were out she cleared him for sex and work. The work part he had been doing already taking jobs that weren't violent criminals. As not to aggravate his newly healed wounds. And the sex part he and Frankie were most happy about. Now today the last home visit he was about to finally get inside the beautiful curvy Asian's pants. But just as he exposed the lacy yellow colored bra that barley contained her massive mounds he detected a bit of apprehension on her part

"What's wrong babe?" he ask looking up at the young woman

"What if your girlfriend comes in," the therapist asked.

"Frankie's at work right no chance of that," David said running his hand up the small of her back to her bra, "and besides we have an understanding about these things Tia," he continued.

"Frankie?," Tia said looking confused. "But I thought her name was Carly?"

"Carly?," David said raising his eyebrow

"Yeah the pregnant chick who went for a jog on the beach," Tia said as she felt David start to unclasp her bra

David let out a light chuckle seeing how she could've made the mistake. As all through his recovery Carly had been home all the time helping him, and Tia had yet to actually meet Frankie or Sam. "Carly's gay and my cousin well by marriage well her wife is really my first cousin through my stepdad," he explained as best he could.

"But you two said she's pregnant with your baby," Tia said becoming more confused by the situation as David slid her bra off of her.

"Well, she is…. Look its better if you don't focus on it, but instead focus on this," David said as began to circle the medium brown areole of Tia's right breast.

"Ohhhmmm!," Tia moaned as David's tongue flicked across the erect nub that was her nipple.

David began to gently yet forcefully bite down on Tia's right nipple. Pulling at it as he sucked it. He then switched to left breast and ravaged it in t much the same way. Making little cat like moans and whimpers escape Tia's lips.

"Heh… wait, wait stop," Tia said pulling her breast from David's sucking mouth. "I want to see you?," she said with a lust hungry smile.

"Ok," David said with a chuckle. He then got a firm grip on the underside of Tia's rump. Stood up and set the topless curvy Asian on the couch

"Alright strip," Tia said feeling herself become aroused.

David gave her a sexy smirk and removed his wife beater revealing his well defined abs and pecks . As well as the scares from his wounds and surgery. Scares that still left him a bit self conscious despite Frankie telling him she thought they made him look sexy and Gladiator like. But seeing the lustful look in Tia's eyes erased all self consciousness he may have had. He then kicked of his red and white Air Jordon's and his socks. He then pulled down his basketball shorts slowly as to tease Tia a bit. Once he was in just his tight smoke grey Hanes boxer briefs he saw the hungry wolfish look in the young woman's eyes as she starred at his sizable bulge

"Are you sure you're ready for this? I mean have you ever been with a black man before?," David asked with a cocky smirk as he hooked his thumps in his waistband.

"No but I don't see color I just see sex," Tia said truthfully having no racial preference when it came to sex. "And I don't believe all that stuff about…HOLY DAMN!," she said becoming slack jawed at the appearance of David's thick eleven and a half inch member which had not yet grown to its full twelve and a half inches. "Y, You're not human."

David chuckled and smiled in as he stepped out of his boxers and in between Tia's legs. "Oh I assure you I'm human, babe. Are you still ready?," he asked

Tia with a mix of wonderment arousal surprise and a tiny bit of fear took as much of David's manhood in her hand as she could. "I don't think I'm ready," she said unable to fully wrap her hand around thick semi hard phallus. "This thing is huge and its not even all the way hard. I don't think its gonna fit," she said nervously starting to stroke David's member

"Oh it'll fit," David said in his smoothest most sensual voice.. "You just need me to help you relax," David said smirking as he dropped to his knees between Tia's legs.

David quickly pulled off Tia's New Balance sneakers and socks. Then with one motion he pulled of her pants and panties. She then place her legs on his shoulders. He ran his hand over the small neat triangle of pubic hair down to her moist slit and flicked it. He then gave her a hungry wolfish grin and began feasting on her sex

"Ohh shitt You're tongue's long too!," Tia moaned as David began to eat her out.

As David entertained himself with Tia. Carly was returned from her jog on the beach. Jogs that along with yoga she hoped would help her get her body back into shape after the baby was born. As she opened the sliding door into the kitchen and made her way in. She herd the distinct sounds of a woman moaning. Not painful moaning but sexual.

"_Typical Dave,_" she thought with a smirk as she put her water bottle in the fridge. She listened as the girl who she new to be David's physical therapist moan out his name in ecstasy feeling herself become aroused and wet. No doubt thanks to her hormones. Which suited her just fine seeing as that Sam feed off her sexual energy and the blonde had given her quite a few good sex sessions since the pregnancy. That all and all worked well for both parties as both young ladies were sexually addicted to each other.

After she herd what was sure was Tia climaxing under David's skilled tongue. She waited until she herd the moans shift from female to the guttural male ones and pushed the kitchen door open and walked into the living room she was greeted with sight of a naked David sitting on the couch receiving what appeared to be a spectacular blow job from a naked Tia who was on her knees between his legs. A sight which only served to arouse her a bit more make what she was almost sure was a noticeable wet spot in her yoga pants. Carly wasn't sexually attracted to David or any man for that matter. But she did know David was attractive and watching him. Or any other coupling have sex for that matter when the opportunity presented self as she developed a slight voyeurism fetish. Not as big as Frankie's but still big enough that from time she found herself peaking in on her baby's father and his girlfriend from time to time. But now was not the time as they had other business to attend to.

"Uh Hmm," Carly said clearing her throat making Tia halt her oral exhibition and try to cover herself. "No don't sop and don't be shy nothing I don't see everyday except your boobs are bigger," she said even though her own breast had gone up half a size. "I just wanted to remind he might want to hurry things up seeing as we have to meet Sam at the OB/GYN in about an hour," Carly said as Tia returned to giving David oral sex. Carly laughed to herself for referring to David with the term baby daddy. It was a very true statement but it still seemed weird to say.

"Oh shit you're right," David said as Tia deep throated as much of him as she could "Can't, can't we call and say we're gonna be late! Cause damn this girl has a mouth on her!," he moaned enjoying himself too much to stop.

"Sorry big man only time they can squeeze us in," Carly said

"Damn boy's ruining my action already!," David said somewhat jokingly. "Stop, stop, stop!," he moaned tapping Tia on the shoulder putting a stop the oral. "We're gonna have to hold off till another time."

"Ohh," Tia said with a lustful pout , "I…. really…..wanted….you….. to…. give me….. a ride… on the black side," she said kissing the length of David's prick

"Uhh sorry babe my kid comes first, but I promise you I will call you as soon as you can," David said, gently pulling her face away from his cock.

"Aww I love a man who cares for his kids make me wet," Tia said slinking up David's body and kissing him deeply. "You go get showered I'll get dressed down here and leave my number."

"Thanks," David said. He then kissed her and stood up and walked towards the stairs.

"Watch where you're pointing that thing cuzo," Carly said glancing at David's still erect penis.

"Whatever," he said jogging up the stairs

* * *

An hour or so later David who was wearing a pair of his black cargos that he wore on hunts and a green long sleeve graphic t-shirt, and Carly in her pink Rebel Spirit track suit as she wanted something easy to get on and off. Once inside they were greeted by Sam and Frankie starring at them in the far corner of the waiting room with slightly stern looks.

"You're cutting it close cupcake," Sam said standing to help Carly into her chair sitting down and getting up had become quite a chore as of late thanks to Carly's ever expanding baby bump.

"Sorry baby Davie got a bit side tracked," Carly said taking her seat as David took the empty one beside her putting him in between her and Frankie.

"Tia?," Sam said glancing around Carly at her cousin getting a nod of conformation as her answer.

"Was she good?," Frankie asked with a lustful smirk on her face .

"She gave good head," David said, "and her pussy tasted good not as good as yours though," he continued.

"Just oral that's it?," Frankie said sounding a bit slighted.

"All we had time for, I need to get to the doctor to see about our little girl," David said placing a hand on Carly's baby bump.

"Yeah our little princess here needs to be healthy," Sam said as she put her hand on Carly's stomach alongside David's.

"What makes you two so sure we're having a girl," Carly said as it still shocked her how much Sam and David wanted to have a girl.

"Yeah Carly could be having a boy," Frankie said looking at the trio.

"We just know," David said attributing his strong sense that his first child would be a girl

"Well mama knows best and I say this ones a boy," Carly said as one of the nurse's came from the back and walked up to them.

"Mrs. Puckett Dr. Rush to go to the hospital. One of her other patients is delivering so she asked Dr. George from the hospital to fill in. He will be seeing you today," the nurse said.

"Oh ok do we have go back now?," Carly asked not too thrilled to have a strange doctor examine her and her child.

"Yes actually," the nurse said reaching out a hand to help Carly to her feet.

Four minutes later Carly Sam and David found themselves in the doctor's room just as a tall black haired Caucasian man in his early forties walked into the room. "Carly?," he asked making sure he had the right room.

"Yes," Carly said reaching out from her place on the examination table to shake the man's hand.

"I'm Dr. George I understand that you're here for a sonogram?," the doctor said looking at the chart. "So where is the baby's father umm David?," he asked.

"Right here," David said detecting a familiar look on the doctor's face after he said he was the father. A familiar look he didn't like.

"Ohh and you two plan are married?," the doctor asked glancing at the gold band on Carly's ring finger

"No actually Carly's my wife," Sam said proudly taking Carly's hand, also detecting the same look David did. "David's my cousin and equal parent to our child."

"Oh ok lets get on with your check up shall we," the doctor said readying the sonogram machine.

Thirty minutes later the doctor left the room giving both Carly and the baby a clean bill of health. When asked to if they wanted to know the sex of their child the trio thanks to a vote of two to one declined. Once the doctor left David let out a deep sigh.

"What's wrong Davie," Sam asked seeing the serious look on her cousin's face.

"I think we need too talk about something to do with the kid," David said in a calm serious voice. "Did you see how that doctor looked at us like we were a side show he was looking at us that way because of what our family is."

Carly and Sam knew what David was talking about. They had noticed the strange looks the doctor had directed towards them. They had to admit it stung them a bit. But the two knew they could possibly expect that.

"Dave there are mixed race kids everywhere you look," Carly said in her most rational voice.

"Yeah man hell even our president's mixed," Sam said in a matter of fact manner.

"Yeah Sammie but look how people treat him," David said. "And our sons or daughters are not gonna have the benefit of having the last name Obama. They're gonna be regular half black kids in the south. And to top it off they're going to have two lesbians for moms. And people are going to stare at us when we walk down the street. And as much as you two or me hates to admit it there are still racist and homophobic people out there who have raised their kids that way. And they are going to hate and hurt our kids simply because we're their parents. I know I went through it on both sides with my dad being white. I got called almost ever racial slurr in the book and got beaten up on an almost daily bases," David said letting a few tears fall. "I went trough it for years and I never wanted my kids to. But they'll have too and they'll have to be strong," he said.

Carly cried a few tears silently. Sam not wanting to give in to her emotions too much grabbed Carly's hand. They both knew David had been bullied as child. As they knew he was right that there was a more likely chance that their children would be bullied if not for being mixed then for she and Carly's sexual orientation.

"Well if they are as strong as their dad as smart my cupcake and can fight like me they'll be fine," Sam said in a comforting voice.

A small smile upturned on Carly's lips at Sam's sincerity. "Well lets just hope they don't have you guys tempers," she chided.

"What's wrong with our tempers ?," David and Sam said in unison.

"In the total years that I have seen both of you beat up shoot at stab numerous people," Carly said dryly.

"Ok show of hands which one of us hit Gibby's girlfriend over the head with a Nuevo bottle," David said.

"Whatever lets just go to the office Katie Miko and Tay should have some bounties for you guys," Carly said sliding off the table.

"Yes I finally get to go back on full duty!," David said enthusiastically.

"Are you sure about that big man?," Sam asked concerned about taking David off nonviolent cases and letting him resume full duty.

"Yes if I have to take in one more person who has a warrant for parking tickets I'll shoot myself eight times," David said walking out of the doctor's room.

* * *

At the office the crew of bounty hunters and Melanie gathered in the war room. All in their usual places. David Frankie and Katie on the couch with Miko sitting on the arm. Melanie at her desk her looking through the files. Sam at the white board with Carly sitting beside her in her wheeled desk chair. The out of place figure was Taylor who sat on the other arm of the couch. The blonde had decided to stay on until Carly had the baby as even with David up and about they were short handed.

"Ok guys what do we got," Sam asked.

"Oh we got a real big one boss girl," Miko said smirking a bit.

"How big is real big Miko," Sam asked

"Three fugitives fifty grand a piece," she said handing Sam the three mug shots and everyone else copies of the files.

"Wheew," Taylor whistled , "that is a lot of cash," she continued. "I assume we're taking this."

"You'd assume right. KP vitals," Sam said as she started pinning the mug shots to the board.

"First guy Hector Fisher race African American and Puerto Rican. Height six foot two, weight two hundred pounds. Scare above his right eye hair black. Full Asian and tribal sleeve on his left arm. Charge with bank robbery and evading arrest," Katie said.

"Ok bank robber got it. Next guy?," Sam asked going over to the next mug shot on the board.

"Next guy Justin Baker, race Caucasian. Height six one weight one hundred ninety six pounds hair sandy blonde. Piercings left eyebrow, bottom right corner of the lip industrial in right ear. Get this he's the partner of guy number one. I fact al three are partners," Katie explained.

"Really?," David said raising his eyebrow as something sparked in his mind. "Hey Red what's the third guy's name?"

"Umm Tyrail Clay, race African American and Caucasian, hair dyed blond but the natural color is brown. Height six foot five weight two hundred sixty pounds goes by the nickname Syxx and get this ex marine," Katie said.

"I remember these guys now. They're the ones who pulled the bank job on the federal bank six months ago," David said revealing he was some what familiar with the fugitives.

"Yeah that's right they got away with like two million ditched the get away van somewhere in Columbia. Only reason they got picked up is that Justin guy's mom flipped on them and turned the in not to mention the people who made Hector's tattoo," Carly said remembering hearing about the case. "Says here they all posted bond and missed their court date."

"You know Sammie the bank is offering a reword to who ever finds that money," David said somewhat excited.

"Oh yeah? This wouldn't happen to do with you trying to take our company international would it Dab," Sam asked.

In the months since his accident David had discussed a plan to make Dragon Bail Bounds an international company. Seeing as they were licensed in Jamaica and Puerto Rico. But financially at the time it did not seem possible or logical at the time.

"It could," David said, "but real talk we are gonna need some extra help to take these guys," he continued.

"I'm calling Mandy and Cassie right now," Taylor said taking out her cell phone.

"That's good Tay but we need help that's more in the area," David said stopping his friend. "These guys aren't gonna wait around for Mandy and Cass to get here," he continued.

"Dave's right these guys maybe looking to move. Who'd you have in mind cuz?" Sam asked.

"Hawk Chan," David said plainly waiting for Sam's reaction .

"Oh no uh, uh no way in hell am I working with Hawk Chan," Sam said dismissing the notion of working with the bounty hunter that David had suggested.

Henry "Hawk" Chan was a half Chinese American half Cherokee and white Texas born bounty hunter. Who first came to the coast of South Carolina when he was sent to basic training at the Paris Island Marine base. After service man father enlisted him as a way to set his problem son on the right path. To his credit henry made it through basic it wasn't until he served in Iraq where had spent many times with the MP's because of his discipline problems and rule breaking. He was then dishonorably discharged after shooting a superior in the leg who gave him the order to kill a child with a bomb taped to him.

Instead of returning home to Texas the young man returned to south Carolina and became freelance bounty hunter. Making a nice living for himself. As well as earning bit of reputation for his temper.

"Sammie, Hawk is a good hunter," Carly said siding with David. "Not to mention he helped us get the business off the ground while you were in prison," she continued.

"And a few times after that boss girl," Frankie said truthfully as she took a lollipop from her bra and put it in her mouth.

"Yeah but he's reckless and takes stupid risk and he's a control freak," Sam said trying to sound logical.

"Like you," Katie said truthfully.

"I think you don't like him cause he flirts with Carly," Miko said calling Sam on her true reasons for not wanting to work with him.

"That's beside the point!, The point is…," Sam trailed off getting stuck on a good answer. "Ugh fine he still hanging at the Roadhouse bar on sea port ?," she asked defeated.

"Yeah," David said with a bit of a smirk.

"Come on lets me and you go see him," Sam said a bit reluctantly. "The rest of you recon Miko I want you to trace those socials make sure they haven't jumped on us,"

"On it Sammie," Miko said going to get her lap top.

"KP Frankie we may need to take these guys buy surprise. So Red I'm gonna need something that boom Baby Doll make sure she doesn't go overboard.

"Will do," Frankie said as she and Katie left the office to go get the supplies the red head would need.

"Mel Taylor make sure the guns are clean. Mon lets go," Sam said.

"Wait. I need to talk to Sam alone for few minutes and could you close the door on the way out ?," Carly asked standing up.

"Ok cool," Melanie said as she her cousin and her part time bed mate left the room.

Once Carly saw the door was closed she immediately attacked Sam's lips. Fusing them to her own in a deep kiss forcing her tongue down the blonde's mouth. Sam after being taken a back a bit began kissing back. Fighting Carly's tongue for dominance. She then felt Carly's nimble hands undo her belt then the button and zipper on her pants. Carly then forcefully yanked them and her boxers down.

"On the desk now!," Carly said with a look of ravenous lust on her face.

"Whatever you want cupcake," Sam said eagerly hopping onto Melanie's desk and kicking off her boots and pants.

Carly grabbed the desk chair she had been sitting in during the meeting and wheeled to the desk between Sam's legs and lowered the chair so that she was starring directly into the wet folds of Sam's sex. Carly closed her eyes and inhaled her lovers sex scent. She then opened her eyes and was greeted with the sight of Sam's hard near nickel sized clit and licked her lips and dove in and began feasting on Sam.

"Ugh Carly!," Sam moaned as Carly's tongue slithered from the base of her slit up to her hard sensitive clit. "Damn girl you're hungry aren't you!,"

"Starving!," Carly said a stopping her rapid puppy like licks for a moment, "I've bee waiting to eat this pussy all day!," she said stopping again.

"Ohhh then eat all you want baby!," Sam moaned feeling Carly thumb her clit. "OHH FUCK!," she cried her hand tangling in Carly's hair. As the brunette's tongue worked its way into her pussy.

Carly's tongue penetrated the opening to Sam's sex. Going as deep as she and curling her tongue in figure eights while shaking her head from side to side. Making Sam moan out with joy as she continued to thump her clit.

Carly herself was letting out moans into Sam's sex as she felt the tinges of orgasm start in her center. As she worked her velvety tongue through clenching juicing walls of Sam's sex. She was in utter heaven feeling her orgasm as well as Sam's grow closer. Wanting to get herself and Sam off quickly she reached into her track pants and panties she began frigging her clit. Carly pulled her tongue out of Sam's sex and focused her mouth on her clit and inserted index and ring finger into the dripping pussy finding Sam's g-spot.

"OHHH SHITT!," Sam cursed feeling orgasm grow closer. "Ahh fuck you're gonna make me squirt!," she moaned.

"UMMM DO IT!, Do it mama squirt that pussy juice all over me!," Carly said becoming rapid with lust as she felt her orgasm come closer.

"OHH CLOSE…..SO OO CLOSE CUPCAKE!," moaned Sam feeling her walls clench around Carly's fingers.

"ME TOO! CUM WITH ME MAMA!," Carly groaned unable to hold back her climax anymore.

"AHHHHHHHUGGGGGHHHHH!," both bounty huntresses cried as they achieved simultaneous orgasm. With Sam spraying a small geyser of sex juices onto Carly face and mouth. After taking a few moments to recover Sam slid off the desk onto her knees and placed a hand on Carly's belly and pulled her into deep passionate kiss only breaking when she felt a small jolt from Carly's stomach.

"Oh I'm sorry princess did we wake you?," Sam said feeling the baby kick before kissing the baby bump.

Carly let out a chuckle. "Don't you mean prince baby?," she said looking down into Sam's bright blue eyes.

"Yeah whatever," Sam said starring up into Carly's almond colored irises. "Those eyes God how I love your eyes," Sam said with the sincerest of affection. "When I was locked up all I could do was dream about those eyes. That was the only thing that kept me strong those two years was knowing I'd get to see those eyes again," she said seeing a small stream of tears start to form in the corner of her wife's eye. "I want you to know I never wanted to leave you. I never wanted you to go away but…"

"Its ok Sam we've been through this a thousand times," Carly said truthfully as she silenced her wife. " I know what happened and why you did what and I love you for it," she said with more love than one woman should be able to give another. A mystical love that over came all obstacles and all pain. Love that was truly all powerful and bonded them forever.

"I love you too Cupcake even though you deserve someone better than me. I love you," Sam said honestly and humbly.

"Sam there is no one in this world better for me than you." Carly said. "No one will ever take us from each other not even death."

"I love you I can't say that enough," Sam said again.

"I love you too," Carly said. As she kissed the woman she loved once again

* * *

David and Sam sat in his car in the parking lot of the Roadhouse like they had been for nearly ten minutes. Waiting to go inside and seek out Henry. Most of the waiting was stalling on Sam part as she did not want to work with him.

"Come on cuzo you know he's in there," David said with a bit of knowing impatience in his voice.

"You don't know that for sure," Sam said her voice conveying strong reluctance to work with this particular hunter.

"I just texted him five minutes ago he said he's her shooting pool lets go David said opening the drivers side door.

"Heh alright lets go," Sam said reluctantly pulling herself from the passenger side.

The inside of the Roadhouse was the modern stereotype of a country bar. Filled with smell of cigarettes and beer. Through the fog of smoke and dim lighting they spotted the well worn chocolate black leather cowboy hat. Sitting a top the head of the well built six foot tall man with long hair that stopped a inch and a quarter past his ear. Hunched over a pool table wearing a blue and white plaid three western styled button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows with black tribal embroidery. Faded Wrangler jean and black cowboy boots.

Knowing the hat to belonged to no one other than Henry "Hawk" Chan and seeing he was alone. Sam and David walked up to the table in order to talk to him.

"Yo cowboy Bruce Lee got a minute ," David said getting the man's attention.

Instantly recognizing the voice Henry turned and was not shocked see the tall black man with dreadlocks and the average height blonde woman with him. "David Brown. Good to see you herd you took eight shoots on a hunt a few months back," Henry said his Texas drawl heavy in his somewhat raspy voice.

"Yeah but I'm back now," David said confidently.

"Oh almost forgot, how do Sam hear Carly's pregnant," Henry said. "Congrats how far is she?" he asked making small talk with blonde

"Five months," Sam said not content to make small talk with Henry.

"Now I know you two didn't come down here to invite to no baby shower," Henry said turning back around to re line up his shot. "I also know you didn't come down here for pool game," he said shooting the seven ball into a side pocket. "No to mention Sam doesn't like. And you're short handed with Carly in the family way and you wouldn't come to me unless you needed help and I'm the only other bounty hunter from this state ya'll trust. So I ask you what's the job?," he said successfully clearing the rest of the billiard balls from the table.

"Three fugitives fifty grand bounty on each you in?," Sam said Annoyed with Henry's guile.

"One hundred fifty thousand huh?," Henry said turning to face the duo again.

"Not to mention the reward if we find the money," David said hoping to pull Henry in on the case.

"Reward?," Henry asked intrigued at the prospect of more money.

"Yeah, Hawk we're going after the guys that did the Bank robbery six months ago. And the bank is offering a reward to who ever can tell them where the money is or find and return it," Sam said. "So you in Henry," she asked smirking and holding out her hand.

"Sam you got a deal," Henry said taking Sam's hand and shaking it.

* * *

**A/N: Well folks. That's the end of this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Because unfortunately there is only two to go. So please review and thank you**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: What up Cam fans its me MR. SDR Back again. With what is sadly the next to last chapter of this story. Sad I know but this one has plenty action. And picks up the day after the day the last one ended so lets get going. Oh and for those of you who've seen the Hannah Montana movie Henry "Hawk/Hank" Chan's cowboy hat looks Like the one Billy Ray Cyrus wears except black and leather**

* * *

**Five Months & Hunting Pt 2:**

In the early pre dawn hours of the morning while most of Myrtle beach and most of South Carolina slept save for a few truckers and third shift workers. Sam Puckett sat on the edge of her bed in her wife beater deer hunter style camouflage cargo pants lacing her boots. Her long blonde locks pulled back in a ponytail. Once she had tied both boots she reached behind her and grabbed her black long sleeve under armor shirt and pulled the form fitting garment over her head. Then reaching into the night stand beside her she blindly grabbed the small gold cross. The cross that had been given to her during her time as a gang leader by the local priest. She then dropped to her knees and began to pray silently to herself.

Since David's shooting and the conception of their child Sam had become more spiritual. She wasn't born again by any means she was still purely Sam. But now she had some true spiritual foundation she was as her cousin termed himself and her a renegade Christian. Believing in God but still overall keeping her same mentality about things such as her sex and social life. That was something Sam vowed not to change about herself. Because that core essence of her was what Carly loved.

Once she finished her prayer Sam stood and placed the cross on her neck, and walked over to where Carly was still sleeping on the other side of the bed and placed kiss on her temple.

"Um leaving already baby," Carly said half waking and not moving from the fettle position

"Yeah Columbia is a long way away," Sam said gently stroking Carly's chocolate brown locks. "But Mel is gonna look after you ok," she said rubbing Carly's baby bump

"Hmm ok don't speed you got ten ounces of weed in that car," Carly said sleepily shifting a bit

"What cupcake?" Sam asked confused

"The weed that you're supposed to drop off at the warehouse," Carly said still sleeping dream of their days in Seattle.

Sam let out a light chuckle and kissed Carly's temple. "I love you cupcake," she said stroking Carly's hair one more time.

"Mmm love you too come home safe," Carly said before drifting fully back to sleep as Sam left the room and made her way down stairs

As Sam walked into the kitchen Sam was greeted to sight of David pulling his dreads into a ponytail. Much like herself David had chosen to wear a long sleeve Under Armor shirt and Camo pants. The only difference being his shirt was both black and white where Sam's was all black.

"Morning ," Sam said going over to the dishwasher and retrieving her black travel coffee cup.

"Hey," David said going over to the fridge to grab the container of orange juice.

"Where are Frankie Miko and Katie ?" Sam said pulling the coffee down from the cupboard.

"They took the Yukon to the office already said we can wait on Tay," David said before turning the carton of juice up to his lips.

"You got your knife?" Sam asked as she spooned the dry coffee into her travel cup.

"Yeah," David said pulling his fabled switch blade from his pocket and flicking it blade for affect.

"Good," Sam said filling her cup with water and placing it in the microwave. "So you sure you up to this?," she asked concerned more so for her cousin's mental health more so than his physical.

David sighed his pride and confidence wounded a bit by Sam's question. "You don't think I can do my job do you?" he asked sending an annoyed and offended glare Sam's way.

"No Mon its not that. Its just you got shot eight times that can leave anybody a little scared," Sam said, "I just don't want you to freeze up out there," she continued.

"Sammie look at me," David drawing the blonde's gaze to him. "I can do this. Yeah I got shot but what do you want me to say I still have nightmares, I still feel bullets going in me! Then yeah I do!." he said bitterly admitting truth as he walked around the counter where Sam was. "But I know there is a more than likely chance I'll be shot again. But I accept it just like you do even if am scared."

"I know but… I don't want to loose you big guy," Sam sad pulling David into a hug that threatened to break his ribs.

"I know Sammie I know," David said kissing the top of his cousin's head. "Look you keep me safe I keep you safe. Deal?"

"Deal," she said releasing the death grip she had on his midsection.

"Uh guys," said Taylor who walked into the kitchen wearing an army green thermal shirt and black cargo pants. And a black trucker cap with her hair in a ponytail. "Hate to break up this family moment but we have fugitives to find," she said.

"Lets ride,"," David said leading the way out the side door

* * *

As seven forty five approached Sam and the others stood in the parking lot of their bail bounds office in their vest and gun belts. Waiting on the arrival of their ally for this case Henry "Hawk" Chan. The disgraced Marine seemed to be running late which truly displeased Sam who already had misgivings about working with him in the first place.

"Where the hell is Chan!," Sam spat as she kicked a loose piece of gravel.

"Yeah I want to test my new toy on something other than a paper target," David checking the scope and sights on his 12 gauge Saiga semi automatc shotgun. A gift he received as a get well gift from Katie a few weeks removed from the hospital. "Still say I have to load this thing down with rubber. He said grabbing the twelve round magazine and loading it into the gun.

"Just be careful where you point that thing papi," Frankie said loading her H&K USB before putting it in her thigh holster. Her red Under Armor shirt sticking out under her vest.

"Relax Babydoll Dave knows what he's doing," Miko said yawning a bit and as she brushed her bleached blonde hair away into a short ponytail. " I just want this Hawk guy to show up so we can find these guys and that money."

"Speak of the devil," Katie said as the black and blue 1985 lifted Ford Bronco pulled into the lot

"Hey," said hoping down from is truck dressed in full tactical gear. Like Sam and David he wore camouflage cargo pants but his appeared to be standard Marine issue as did his boots gun belt and Under Armor style long sleeve shirt he wore under his black SWAT styled bullet proof vest. In fact the only none tactical about his attire was his black cowboy hat .

"You're late," Sam said folding her arms over her chest obviously annoyed at his lateness.

"Sorry had to stop for breakfast," Henry said in his Texas drawl reaching into the front seat of his vehicle and grabbing a Hardee's bag. "But I bought a enough Ham and Sausage biscuits for everybody," he said taking a biscuit from the bag and holding out the bag to Sam.

"Damn!," cursed to herself. Anyone who knew Sam well knew the quickest way to forgiveness was her stomach. And that her main weakness was pork in all its forms mainly ham. Add that to the fact they hadn't eaten this particular morning. Sam had no choice.

"Thanks," she said reluctantly taking the bag and fishing out a ham biscuit and handing the bag to David.

"Don't mention it," Henry said taking a bite of his biscuit. "Hey is that a Saiga 12," he asked a mouth full a food.

"Yep," David said grabbing a sausage biscuit and handing the bag to Frankie.

"Nice," Henry said reaching into his truck with his free hand and pulling out a modified AR-15 with a twenty round drum magazine attached. "But I think I got you beat," he said smirking a bit. "So what's in the box red," he asked looking at the small foot locker Katie had her foot perched on.

"Just a few homemade flash grenades," Katie said lightly tapping the box with her foot.

"Yeah, yeah we're strapped lets go already," Taylor said growing Impatient with all the bantering.

"Tay's right we need to hit it!," Sam said sucking the greasy remnants of her biscuit from her fingers. "Ok hawk this is yours ," she said handing him the walkie talkie that normally belonged to Carly. "Ok Dave Taylor you're me in the truck Davie you're driving. Frankie KP Miko you're in the Yukon, Hawk you take your truck lets mount up!," she said as they scrambled to the cars.

* * *

Almost a full four hours later the caravan of vehicles pulled into the parking lot of Chastity's Gold club. One of the many gentlemen's clubs in Columbia South Carolina. Miko's hacking had lead them to the fugitive's girlfriends who worked there. Ever confident in her former cellmate's abilities Sam decided that this was the best lead to go there first. Unfortunately all but one of the team members thought it was a good idea.

"Care to explain why we're checking for leads in a tit bar," Henry said not convinced this was a good idea as he removed his gun belt and placed it in his bronco before slamming its door.

Sam placed a hand on her hip and rolled her eyes. As she suddenly became reminded why she did not like working with Henry. "Well one the guys we're after girlfriend works her," she explained having already removed. "Plus I had Davie call this place found out she's been working the day shift. Now come on," she said gruffly.

"Ok Puckett I'm coming but what makes you think she'll talk or even be in there?," Henry said sounding a bit condescending

"Because, I have a way with strippers," David said intervening before Sam could start an argument.

"Oh this I have to see," Henry chided as he adjusted his hat. "Lets go ," he said taking the lead.

"Frankie, you come with us Miko you stay here and watch Taylor and KP," Sam said as she and the other three bounty hunters strode cross the lot.

"Wait why can't we go in?," Taylor asked a bit taken aback seeing as they were supposed to be working ass a team.

"Well whenever you two are in a strip club one of you seem to drink us into a bar fight and the other seems to ignore the no touching rule," Frankie reminded the red head and the second blonde on the team

"Hey she asked me to show her a magic trick," Taylor said thinking back to the group's time in Seattle a few years back.

"Whatever just stay here," Sam yelled as they walked into the club.

The sparse crowd daytime crowd of the club made them realize why they only needed David's knife for protection. The patrons looked to be nothing than a few frat boys or possibly high school seniors cutting class, and older men. Easily not a bar fight crowd, and if they were it would be one sided in their favor. But never the less it was good to be on her guard she thought as she approached the bar with others. "Yo bartender!," she yelled at the older looking gentleman.

"Yeah what do you want?," the bartender spat rudely.

"We're looking for a girl that dances here goes by Candi Rain she here?" Sam asked.

The bartender glanced at the badge hanging from Sam's neck. As well as the intimidating figures David and the others cut along with her and decided to give the blonde her information. "She's in the locker room black hair orange streaks," he said pointing to a hall way off from the stage.

Sam David and Frankie made their way to the locker room, having Henry stay by the bar in case their girl ran. As they opened the door they were greeted by the sight of a half naked and fully naked strippers non of which seem shocked by strangers in the room. After doing a quick scan they quickly found the girl they were looking for.

"Candi Rain?" Sam asked making the petite yet buxom young white girl in the red fire fighter outfit to turn in her chair.

"Yeah what do you want," said the surly sounding stripper.

"We wanted to know where we can find your boyfriend Justin Baker," Sam said noticing the cringe of the girl as well as the over use of make up on her right eye. And the bruising on her wrist.

"I, I don't know where he is," Candi stammered hoping that the three bounty hunters did not see through her lie

"Oh really that shiner you're trying to hide and the ones on your wrist tell us different," Sam said leaning against the make up table.

"I didn't get it from him I fell off the pole doing a trick," Candi said feeling it was a believable lie.

Frankie gave annoyed suck of her teeth. "Honey my mom and my older sister are both strippers I grew up in a locker room like this and those aren't poll fall bruises," she said in a no nonsense tone. "Now he ruffed you up now tell us were he is," Frankie said her voice intimidating Candi.

Seeing the girl starting break down Frankie gave David a small nod. Letting him know it was time for his hero act. David having actual sincerity for Candi as he did for all abused women dropped down to one knee and gave Candi his kindest smile. Then took her hand.

"Look he hurt you," David said in his kind big brother voice. "He doesn't care about you. Tell us where he is so we can put him away."

Candi dropped her head with her and brought it up with a mist of tears in her eyes. "He's at a trailer in the wood the other two are there with him. Just make sure he stays locked up," she said starting to cry

"We will," David said in a calm voice. "Now where woods exactly are they?," he asked.

Candi gave a sniffle and David wiped away tear from her face. Making her look up into his kind brown eyes. "Lake Murray thirteen miles before you hit it it'll be a white double wide on a long dirt road green mail box," she said

David brushed her hair away from her face and told her thank you. Before He Sam and Frankie gathered Hawk and headed to the parking lot. And from there to their next destination.

* * *

The drive to the woods surrounding the Lake Murray area had been a quick one. But searching the back roads through out the area had not. It had been almost an hour searching the green mail box until they finally spotted it.

"Hawk you read me over," Sam said into the radio.

"_Yeah," _Henry's voice came back over the frequency.

"We're coming up on the turn be ready," Sam said.

"_Rodger that,"_ Henry said.

"KP Frankie you hear that ?," Sam asked.

"_Loud and clear boss girl," _Katie said.

The three trucks eased down the gravel road to the trailer the fugitives were suppose to be in. Once at the team of bounty reached the trailer they exited the vehicles their guns drawn. Ready for what ever awaited them.

"Quiet think this ones gonna be easy?," Sam asked just before a hail of gun fire flew over them making them drop to the ground.

"Nope!" David said before firing six shots at the trailer from his Siaga with the others doing the same.

"Got any ideas Puckett cause I don't feel like picking AK rounds out of my ass!," Henry yelled his Texas drawl more evident as he fired from his AR-15

" Yeah !," Sam said as she fired her Glock , "Read slide me a grenade!"

Katie gave a smirk and scurried to the back of the Yukon and retrived one of the small homemade explosives from the case she'd brought and rolled it on the ground to Sam. Who stopped it with her boot.

"David how many more rounds you go left!" Sam yelled

"Almost out on my second mag," David said having only six bullets left in his second of two twelve round magazines.

"What about you Hawk!," Sam asked reloading her pistol.

"I'm out!," Henry said getting an empty clicking sound before he dropped down into to a crouching position to load his gun with a standard twelve round magazine

"Ok Listen up Davie Hawk the three of us take the lead!," Sam said "I want the rest of you cover us!" she ordered She then looked over as David unload his Siaga and drew his Desert Eagle. "You ready big cuz?"

"Ready," David said cocking back his gun

"Lets move!," Sam yelled.

David Sam and Henry sprinted crouched down across the she the distance to the trailer. Keep themselves below the gun fire. Once they reached the trailer David shot the lock off the front door then pressed himself against the side as Henry kicked it in. Sam then Did her part by tossing in the homemade flash bang grenade into the mobile home. Then turning her eyes away and shielding them from the brilliant flash. Once the flash ended The trio stormed into the house.

"Recovery agents! Get down on the ground!," Sam said as the trio trained their guns on the stunned fugitives.

Out of the corner of his Henry saw one of the fugitives feel blindly for his gun and fired a few rounds from his rifle stopping him. "Try it again and I'll blow your head off," he said in an empty but effective treat as his gun was loaded with the same non lethal rounds as Sam and David.

A few minutes later David Sam and Henry emerged form the trailer each leading one of the three fugitives out. "They clean?," Miko asked they stood the fugitives against Yukon.

"Yeah checked them before we cuffed them ," David said turning one of the fugitives to face him with Sam doing the same. The two cousins then placed the their gun barrels into the chins of the criminals.

"Now before we drop you at the closest jail care where that money you stole is ?," she asked cocking back the hammer on her pistol.

* * *

The old wood and tin barn was in the middle of a field that hadn't been mowed or used in years much like the barn itself. Now in the early night hours the Barn was active as seven bounty hunters busied themselves. After spending the past few hours removing the hay and dirt until they reached the cement floor under which the money was supposed to be.

"Wouldn't be easier just to use sledge hammer," Henry asked as he Shown a flash light down where Katie was preparing two small Semtex charges .

"Safer maybe but not easier," Katie said as she carefully inserted the detonators into the charges.

"What's the matter Chan thought marines could handle explosions," Sam said

"Yeah Hank not getting scared are you?," Taylor asked.

"I aint scared of bombs when someone knows what they're doing," Henry drawled.

"I know exactly what I'm doing," Katie said adding the last of the wires. "Now I suggest we hop behind that pile of junk cause its boom time."

And with that the seven bounty hunters hopped behind the pile of old metal farm equipment as Katie pressed the detonator. Causing a loud boom and a large cloud cement. Once the dust had settled a bit the hunters stepped out from behind the junk. Fanning away the dust and stomping out the embers of cement.

As they approached the hole the explosion had made. And the dust cleared the seven hunters looked down into the whole as saw what was without a doubt three large bags over slowing with cash . Sam smirked and said "Guys I think its time we go global."

* * *

A week later on a crisp cool night. Sam sat on a picnic blanket on the beach a beer in her hand and a very pregnant Carly clutched to her. A fire glowed in front of them. And all around them smiling their family at it newest honorary member. As the smell of steaks lingered in the air.

Feeling a need to toast Sam raised her beer bottle and said, "A toast to our new child our new business partner and honorary brother Hawk. And to Dragon Bail Bonds International."

"Here here," everyone said as they held their bottles to the night sky.

* * *

**A/N: Ok folks that's it for this chapter. One more to go. Please review and thank you SDR out**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: What up CAM fans its time for our final chapter of this thrilling chapter. Yep its been awhile but life and work got in the way. But yeah its time for the moment you've all been waiting for so lets get going. **

* * *

**New Edition**

The beach house that belonged to the family of bounty hunters was busy with preparation for the event they'd been waiting for months. The event in question was Carly's baby shower. Carly who was now nine months an two and a half weeks pregnant with she Sam and David's child could not be happier. Given that she was barley a full month into her last pregnancy a few years ago before she had a miscarriage.

Now that all seemed in the past as she looked at the two other parents of her child hanging the banner over the doorway was joy. Unquestionable joy as she knew that at any moment she'd give birth to beautiful child. One she Sam and David would raise him or her together. And that is what gave her the joy that caused her current mile wide smile. That and she couldn't help but smile at the bickering between the two co parents of her child.

"Your end's to high Mon," Sam said trying to adjust her side of the banner.

"I can't help you're short Sammie," David gaffed. "Anyway it looks fine."

"Its crooked tell him cupcake," Sam said still trying adjust her end of the banner.

"Its fine mama just leave it," Carly said beaming at her wife. "Besides everyone will be back here any minute. Carly said just before the door bell rang. "I'll get it," Carly said trying get to her feet.

"Oh no you don't I'll do it," David said hopping off the step ladder and going to the door and opening it.

"Jeeze big guy took you long enough," Taylor said walking through the door holding a cake box.

"Funny most women like when I take my time," David said smirking at his friend.

"True but most women aren't smart like me not fall for your charm," Taylor said smirking back at him "Anyway go help Mandy and with the rest of the stuff."

"Why can't Cassie and Mel help?," he asked.

" Well those two love birds have been to busy trying to tie their tongues in a knot since she and Mandy got here." Taylor said explained as the new couple of Melanie and Cassie seemed to be more preoccupied with each other.

"Yeah I've been asking this a lot but are you and Mandy really ok with Mel and Cassie being together," David asked his blonde friend.

"For the millionth time yes we're fine," Taylor said smiling up at him. "We've always wanted Cassie to be happy even if it wasn't with us and Mel makes her happy. Besides Melanie said Cassie can still 'play' with us from time to time," she explained. "And who knows Mandy and I may have another member of our little family in mind," she said smiling what could've been considered a flirty smile at David.

"Oh really who would that be," David said apparently flirting back at her.

"Just go get the stuff big guy and I may let you know," she said still seemingly exchanging flirting looks with her long time friend.

"Ok I'm on it. Oh and speaking of family how's our surprise coming?," David asked.

"Frankie and KP called me from the air port the surprise is in route," Taylor said smiling. "You know Sam and Carly are lucky to have you not everyone would've done all you've done for them. I mean the looking after Carly while Sam was locked up the baby the getting shot now this surprise, you're a really special guy."

David smiled at her and said, "I'm not special I just love my family." He then walked out and proceeded to go help Mandy with the other things needed for the shower.

* * *

A half hour later the living room of was filled with guest. Mostly made up of a few female members of the bail bondsman and bounty hunting community that they knew well. And their new partner Henry "Hawk" Chan was there as a show of support to his new partners. The only thing that seemed to be bothering Carly was the absence of three members of their family.

"Where are Miko Baby Doll and Red they should've been here by now," Carly said. "I wanna open my presents," she said doing her best little girl pout.

"They better get their asses here now or else I'm eating this cake," Sam said in her grouchy impatient tone.

"Calm down boss girl we're here," Frankie said as she walked into the living room carry a gift bag with Katie trailing behind her.

"What took you so long?," Carly asked curious about the duo's long absence.

"Well we had to pick up David's present for you," Katie said smiling a bit as she went over to the punch bowl.

Carly looked over at the father of her child as he sat perched and smiled at him. "Dave you gave me a kid and saved my wife's life. Believe my cuz present quota for the year."

"Yeah Mon you didn't need to get us anything," Sam said to her cousin.

"Yeah but I think you'll like this one Carls," David said flashing his smile

"Yeah Kiddo you'll like it," said a an all to familiar voice from across the room drawing Carly's attention.

"Spencer!," Carly said hoping up as best she could and waddling over to her big brother. Wrapping he arms around him.

"Easy kiddo in your condition you need to be careful don't want to hurt my little niece or nephew," Spencer said hugging his little sister.

"I.. know," Carly sniffled as happy tears dripped from her eyes. "I'm just so happy you're here…I thought you couldn't make it," she said still holding her older brother tightly.

"Well your baby Daddy over there convinced me that my art clinic could wait until after my niece nephew's birth and bought me a ticket a," Spencer explained breaking the hug and leading his sister back to her place on the couch.

Carly looked over at the father of her child. The young man who in his way had become a big brother to her in his own right over the years. She looked at him and placed her hand on his and gave a tearful thank you.

"Don't mention it Carls," David replied giving her a caring pat on the shoulder.

"Glad to see you again brother in law but now lets open presents and eat," Sam said enthusiastically going over the cake and cutting herself a rather large slice.

"You herd her give me my gifts," Carly said beaming at her wife's ravenous appetite.

The next hour or so was with filled with awe's and other happy sounds as Carly opened the various rattles. Baby clothes toys and other essential items needed by the parents. Some of which mainly the clothes that were deemed unisex or neutral were doubles. Of some items they'd purchased on their own. None of which mattered cause as David had reasoned before the shower if they got doubles the toys could be donated and the clothes could be back ups for their child.

"Umm guys now that all the gifts are open and all the cake is gone I think its time for my gift," David said as he stood from his spot on one of the couches.

"Dab the kid and Spencer are more than enough we don't need anymore gifts," Sam said sarcastically.

" Good cause its for Frankie," David said walking in front of his girlfriend and taking her hand.

"Oh really papi what is it?," Frankie asked curious about the situation of getting a gift on what was supposed to be a day for Carly.

"Something I should've given you a long time ago," David said as he dropped too his knee and produced a ring box from his back pocket. Making a silent gasp come from every one. And a few tears from Frankie. "Frankie Monet Geyer you are the most beautiful woman in the world to me. You make me happy and ever since what happened I've been thinking maybe its time I make you an honest woman so what I'm saying is Baby Doll will you honor me by being my wife," he said opening the ring box revealing the brilliant yet modest diamond and holding up to Frankie.

"Yes papi yes! I will!" Frankie said her tears coming down in full force now. As a sign of the full unbridled joy she felt in her heart.

"Yes?," asked smiling getting a nod of conformation Frankie as he slipped the engagement ring on her finger following it by kissing her deeply.

"Bout time Mon," Sam said in a half sarcastic tone . "Well its official now cousin Frankie you're a Puckett."

"Yeah welcome to the family Baby Doll no escape now," Carly said patting Frankie on her shoulder.

"I already am family this just makes it official," Frankie said her eyes still filled with tears of joy as she looked at her ring with joy. "Thank you papi."

"No thanks needed baby," David said kissing her softly on the lips.

"Uh hmm… hate to still your thunder big guy but um Tay and I have a big announcement of our own," Mandy said clearing her throat drawing the attention to herself.

"Well what is it… oh my God you're pregnant " Carly said jumping to that instant conclusion.

"No! not yet anyways," Taylor said.

"Anyway given that you guys are going be short a few hunters while Carly's recovering and Henry and Katie are staring up the office in Jamaica . Mel and Cassie have their budding relationship we've decided to move our business here full time," Mandy explained.

"Really!?" Melanie asked her new girlfriend excitedly. Her eyes dancing like a billion disco balls.

"I should hope so we just rented the house down the street," Cassie said prompting Melanie to kiss her deeply.

"Well someone's excited," David said sarcastically looking at his cousin kiss her girlfriend.

"Yeah even Carly's excited. In fact it she's breathing kind of heavy," Mandy said looking at her friend who was starting to turn red.

"Carly baby you ok?" Sam asked also noticing her wife's change in breathing.

"No…my…water…just broke!" Carly yelled sending the others into alert mode.

"Holy shit! Davie get the bag and the car Mel call the doc!"

"On it!" the two cousins said racing off to do as they were told.

* * *

In less than two minutes Carly was in the backseat of the Yukon usually used for bounty hunting while David Drove and Sam sat with her in the back seat along with Frankie. "Cupcake why didn't you tell me you'd started contracting ." Sam asked trying to sooth her wife's pain.

"Ugh!...they weren't that close….gah!," Carly said feeling the pain of another contraction. "That one hurt a lot!"

" I know baby I know," Sam said gripping Carly's hand. "Dave can't you drive this thing faster!"

"I just ran two red lights a stop sign and I'm doing ninety" David said as he maneuvered the large black SUV through traffic as if it were a fine Italian sports car. Just before seeing the blue lights of a police care appear as her ran yet another stop light.

"Ohh!," Carly moaned as another contraction powered through her "You're …. not …stopping."

"Not a chance hang on!," David said as he stabbed the gas pedal into the floor of the car as he made the next turn the police officer still behind them.

"Ughhhhh!... hurry Dave!," Carly groaned as another contraction attacked her.

"Yeah papi hurry!" Frankie yelled.

"Hold on just a few more minutes just a few more minutes," David said whipping the Yukon like a frisbe.

A few more minutes later David brought the Yukon to a screeching stop at the emergency entrance of the hospital. Frankie quickly hopped out of the car and retrieved a nurse and wheelchair as well as Carly's OBGYN. Who'd been waiting on them as soon as the call had been made.

"You're almost ready Carly lets get you to a delivery room asap," Dr. Stein said in her soothing voice as they pushed Carly into the hospital

"Ok ….Sam don't leave me baby!," Carly said pleadingly clutching Sam's hand as she felt another contraction begin.

"Not a chance cupcake," Sam said her hand clutched inside of Carly's. "Come on Dab what are you waiting for"

"It's ok guys I'll just wait with Frankie and the guys," David said reluctance in his voice. Knowing in his heart he wanted to witness the birth of his first child.

"Ughh!...I'm not having this child without all three of its parents Dave!" Carly groaned through the pain of another contraction.

David looked to his new fiancée for an answer to the best course of action. Getting a reassuring nod from her accompanied Carly Sam and the doctor into the delivery room.

* * *

Three hours had elapsed in the waiting room as the group of friends waited impatiently for news of Carly and the baby. Non more so it seemed than Frankie who seemed to had not stopped pacing around in circles since Carly had been taken back to the delivery room. The nervousness on the beautiful half Brazilian girl's face abundantly clear.

"Take it easy Frank you're making me more nervous," Miko said twirling her hair in her fingers.

"I know I just whish I knew what was going on in there," Frankie said as she continued pacing around.

"We all do Baby Doll we all do," Taylor said.

Mean while in the delivery room Carly was flanked by both Sam and David. Each with a hand clenched in hers as the painful contractions ripped her body. The pain etched across her face. Her body exhausted and sweaty as the doctor and her two co-parents soothed her as best they could.

"You're doing great cupcake just great," Sam said encouragingly stroking Sam's sweat soaked hair.

"Yeah Carls, just great," David said mimicking his cousin's actions.

"Ughhh ….. it hurts!," Carly wailed as another contraction attacked her.

"We know baby we know," Sam said pecking Carly's forehead. "Just a little bit longer. Just a little bit longer."

"Ok Carly its time," Dr. Stein said as she peered from under the tarp. "On my count I want you to push ok."

"O..o…ok," Carly groaned her voice radiating exhaustion.

"Ok 1,2,3 push!," Dr. Stein said.

"Ughhhh!," Carly roared as she gave powerful push.

"Your doing great Carls just great," David said.

"Ok Carly push!," Dr. Stein said.

"Aghhhhh!", Carly screamed.

"Carly stop! Stop pushing," the doctor said in a voice that instantly filled the three parents with fear. "Nurse over here now!"

"Wh….wh… what's wrong what' wrong with our baby! Sam…..what's wrong with our baby!?," Carly said in a worried exhausted voice as she felt Doctor Stein reach inside her.

"Nothing baby nothing baby," Sam said reassuring Carly as best she could. "Doc?"

"The baby's breach that means that its coming out feet first," Doctor Stein explained.

"Can't you turn it around!," David asked his voice showing signs of fear.

"I'm trying but….the chord its wrapped around its neck If I don't cut it turning the baby could kill it," Doctor Stein said reaching back and retrieving the forceps and placing them inside Carly and clamping the chord.

"Sammie…. Dave….. is our baby gonna die?," Carly asked tears of fear and pain.

"No baby don't even think about that," Sam said silently praying to God that their child would make it.

"Yeah little cuz we'll be holding our little baby in no time," David said praying much like Sam was as the next few tense minutes passed as the doctor worked.

"Ok Carly we're ready one big push on my count ok!," Doctor Stein said triumphantly. Getting only a strained nod from Carly as conformation. "Ok 1,2,3!"

"AHHHHH!," Carly screamed as she gave one final push bringing her baby into the world.

"Its a girl!," Doctor Stein said holding the slightly caramel skinned brown haired baby up to the parents before carrying her to the wash basin in the room.

"Hear that cupcake Davie boy and I were right a girl," Sam said tears of joy streaking her face.

"Yeah our little girl," David said the same tears of happiness covering his face.

"She…. she's not crying…why isn't she crying," Carly said barely keeping her eyes open from exhaustion. Just before the room became filled with the cries of their newborn.

"Hear that?," Sam said giving her wife her trademark smirk.

"Yeah," Carly said as a content smile came across her lips as the doctor over their child and placed her in Carly's arms.

"She's beautiful," David said his heart filled with pride as he looked down at his newborn baby girl "Hey little mama I'm your daddy ," he said stroking the infant's cheek with his pinky.

"She has your eyes cupcake," Sam said just before kissing Carly's temple.

"I guess but she defiantly has Dave's hair," she said smiling at her two co-parents.

"What should we call her?" David asked.

"Well its the father that usually name's the first born so Davie you're up," Sam said.

"You sure?," David asked

"Yeah we're sure, big guy," Carly said handing the baby to him.

David looked at the baby he held in his arms the little baby that looked so much like him and Carly and tears of joy over took him. "You're strong little thing aren't you strong and beautiful you get that from your mama. And strong girl like you needs a strong name so that's why I'm going to name you Athena, Justice Puckett-Brown," David said placing the newborn back in its mother's arms.

"Welcome to the world Athena I'm your mommy Carly," Carly said

"And I'm your mama Sam and that big guy and us are gonna spoil you so much," Sam said

"You got that right," David added

* * *

**One month Later:**

Carly placed Athena into her crib and looked down on the light caramel colored child with brown hair and marveled at her beauty. She then felt a pair of strong yet feminine arms wrap around her waist. "She's almost more beautiful than her mom," Sam said kissing Carly's neck lightly.

"Ummhmm wait and see how beautiful she is when her crying wakes you up," Carly joked as she turned so she was facing her wife.

"That's why it's her daddy's night for diaper duty," Sam said with a smirk leaning up for a kiss. "I love you Carly Puckett"

"I love you too Samantha Puckett," Carly said closing the gap between them and kissing Sam deeply.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: Well folks that's it hope you enjoyed this whole trip. This ending was a hard one for me to right. As you all know I recently lost my only sister. And in a few weeks on the 29****th**** would've been her 23****rd**** birthday. So writing a happy ending has really been difficult for me. But I did and I'd like to thank my fans for being patient and not abandoning this story of the past year. Thank you all SDR out **


End file.
